


50 Reasons Why- A UsUk Fanficion

by The_Hero_Drinks_Tea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hero_Drinks_Tea/pseuds/The_Hero_Drinks_Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A UsUk High school AU! It's Senior Year at Hetalia Academy and All Alfred Jones can think about are football, his mute brothe Matthewr's dalliances, his sinking grades, and the tutor who knows it all. Arthur Kirkland had his whole life ahead of him, and never planned for an American jock of all people to come into the picture and turn his life upside down-but hey! It's the last year of high school right? Almost adults! I'm sure a little romance wouldn't hurt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 50 Reasons Why First Days Suck

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Most of this is already posted on Wattpad @ thesevenshippers, but I love Archive, so i decided to post it here too! I hope you enjoy! I know the beginning is a little rocky, but It gets better, trust me. It's funny how much your writing can change in a few months. Anyway I love feedback, and all of it helps, so without further a-do enjoy!~

I don't own Hetalia or Anything but my story blah blah blah. Let's just get on with the story.

Alfred's POV

Hello! My name is Alfred F Jones, Hero of Hetalia Academy! It's currently the first day of senior year, but if I'm being honest, and heroes always are, I really didn't want to go to school. But of course I have to set an example for little Mattie, otherwise what type of big brother would I be?

Well, To be fair, Mattie and I are the same age. Twins in fact, separated when our mother died. I still remember her sunny smile and bright eyes. We were five when she passed, ever since then Mattie was in foster care until about four years ago, freshman year. Mattie is a lot smaller and weaker than I am, he also has selective mutism, so I guess you could say I'm a little bit protective. Okay so maybe I've been overly overprotective since I reunited with my brother, but I can't help it. He still has horrible nightmares, and as much as I try to be his Hero, I have them as well. 

With these thoughts I get up groggily, throwing the warm, fluffy blankets off. I can hear them begging me to get back in bed and go back to sleep. But apparently school is more important, so I decide to get ready. I think a simple Blue hoodie and jeans should be good enough for the first day. Nothing fancy, just comfortable. 

I hear the door slam as I walk barefoot down the staircase. Great, Mattie must have left already. I really hate when he leaves without me. But what can you do? Honestly I really don't want high school to be over. After this year Mattie and I will be separated again and I'll be alone, even more than I already am. I love Mattie to death, yet he never talks, not even to me. I mean I have friends, I guess, but they don't feel like friends. I know that deep down most of them are intimidated by me. I totally have that effect on people, along with being completely irresistible.

Most people will either melt from my charms or my status. Quarterback of Hetalia High, number 50. 50 was always my Favorite number, my lucky star. I even got it stitched on my signature bomber jacket, which was currently hanging on the coat rack next to my Star-Spangled one shoulder backpack. Speaking of backpacks It was nearly time for school, and heroes are also always on time.

~Time Skip~

I was looking at my schedule, making sure I was on the right side of the school for my next class and I saw a familiar clump of blonde hair. 

"Hey dude, wassup?!" I yelled at Mattie. Man I was glad to see him. "I can't believe I have advanced world history with my little brother!" 

"We are twins!" He scribbled on his notepad, shooting me a death glare, which I returned with a laugh. It was adorable, Mattie was WAY to kind and meek, I bet he couldn't even scare a rabbit. Now I won't be as lonely! We can totally pass notes and food and stuff during class! Speaking of food...

"Chill dude. Anyway, wanna go to the new all-you-can-eat burger buffet?! They have a build your own burger station!" Man I was so excited, we could eat then go around and terrorize people with our awesomeness! I mean what a better way to start the first day of the last year than that? 

I was about to show him the way when Mattie shook his head no and walked in the classroom.

"Okay then dude, see ya later." I whispered, but I'm sure he didn't hear me. 

I felt my energy quickly vanish in disappointment, and felt it rise again when I saw the one and only Kiku, my best friend since second grade when I showed him this cool fortune telling machine I had brought for show and tell day. Most kids asked me things like:

"Will I be rich and famous when I grow up?"

or

"Will I be an astronaut?"

But not Kiku, He first asked me if his dog would find a bride, which was a first for me, along with other things. After that he asked me if he would fit in, or make some friends. He recently moved from Japan, and normally kept to himself unless he was called on. I guess I understood his loneliness in a way, Because since then Honda Kiku has been my go-to guy for gossip, advice, comfort and overall, friendship.

"Yo Kiku! I didn't know you had this class with me! That's amazing brah!" I declared as I slipped into the seat next to him.

"Alfred-san! It's quite nice to see you, how was your summer?" Kiku said politely. 

"It was amazing dude! I got to go to this totally awesome football camp!" I answered. "How was yours?"

"I went back to Japan actually, we did a Bon dance. It was fun." He respond quietly as the bell rang and the teacher sat on the desk, saying something about a new kid, Gillian or something. I really wasn't paying attention, All I could think about was Football tryouts after school. 

 

 

The rest of the day went by in a blur, most of which were the same old rules and expectations as if they've changed. The bell rang, and I ran as fast as I could to my locker hearing the click, click, click, of my locker combination 50-13-16. I dressed as quickly as humanly possible and ran out to the field, and laughed as I hit a friend of mine, Lovino, on the back.

"Hey dude, your back! I thought you would've quit after last year." I chuckled. Last year Lovino was our wide receiver and took a nasty hit, luckily for us it was the last game of the season.

"Better I guess jackass, but just because your the old Quarter Back doesn't mean I can't beat the living shit out of you." Lovino sneered. 

"Wait what do you mean 'old' Quarterback?" I questioned. Lovino just chuckled and gestured to the other boys goofing around.

"New year, new players, old man." He smirked.

"But you're older than me dude!" I responded

"Well number 17 is still the Wide Receiver, so I guess it really does pay to be the coach's grandson." Lovino remarked. He then got up to talk to Ludwig and a few other guys.

I rolled my eyes, and walked over where the cheerleaders once I saw a familiar figure. A red dragon head bobbed above the girls, and I knew my day just got better.

"Hey Kiku the dragon! Mind blowing some fire for the star of the team?" I shouted.

Kiku snapped back like a rubber band, swiftly taking off the helmet and grinning. 

"Started high school a Red Dragon and I'm going finish high school a Red Dragon."

"No, I'm a Red Dragon. You, Kiku, are THE Red Dragon. Our awesome, wickedly-cool mascot." I beamed.

"Sure thing Alfred-san." He sighed

"Hey, cheer up bro! It's easy PE credit! All you have to do is wave your arms, and occasionally blow fire for games and stuff." Kiku and I go through this almost every year. Kiku hates being the center of attention, but loves being a dragon like the plush one he had as a kid. I was about to tell Kiku he'll do great when I hear Coach Vargas yelling above the chatter.

"Line up boys! Today we start a make of history!"

I did as told, and stood next to Berwald, and Elizabeta, our kicker. She was actually really good, the problem wasn't that she wasn't, but rather us guys like Berwald and Ivan couldn't really control our strength at times. Truth be told, she might not be stronger than us, but she could be scarier on the field then any of us ever will be.

My mind continued to wander as names were called, and I bounced happily in my spot. Even if we lose most our games this year, which was highly unlikely, I knew it was going to be the best year of high school. I was going to make it that way. Nothing would stop the Quarterback of Hetalia High! I'm the Hero, the one that made our team legendary for 3 years, and soon to be four!

"This year the Quarterback will be either Ivan or Alfred. I haven't made that decision yet." 

Well that could stop me. I froze in my spot, my grin slowly falling of my face. My heart seemed to stop beating for seconds, wondering if I had heard right.

"Okay boys! That's a rap! We took It easy today. Tomorrow we begin the real training, so rest up!"

That snapped me out of my daze, and I slowly turned to see a smirking Lovino, and even worse, a beaming Ivan. Ivan. He said Ivan right? No way, how could this-this- no. People started walking by, heading towards the lockers. I saw Kiku nod at me from the back of the field briefly before Vargas interrupted my thoughts.

"Jones! Braginski! Come here! Remember what I said about my decision-"

"What?" I laughed. This was all to ridiculous. "There is no possible way IVAN is rivaling me, I'm the face of the team, Coach. "

"Well yes actually, Ivan might just be our new Quarterback. He is stronger, faster, bigger, a helluva lot humbler," He paused. I couldn't comprehend what was happening, IVAN of all people... Could coach actually be saying he was better than me?

"Ivan also has much better grades."

And that was a sentence that slowed time itself.

"Grades and all of that didn't matter last year, coach!" I boomed. Coach must have been pulling at my strings, pulling a prank or something. Ya, that's what he was doing, he had to be.

"Alfred, last year you were barely allowed to play, in fact if you weren't our Quarterback you probably would have been cut." Vargas stated.

"This didn't matter last year," I felt my gut sink. "Besides this is a new year!"

Ivan seemed to stand perfectly still, and I could see Vargas straighten. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Last year your grades were awful. The year before that it was the same, and so on since you entered middle school. I really don't wanna risk having a Quarterback for half the year and having to replace him with someone who hasn't had the position before."

"Coach what are you saying?" I puzzled, bracing myself for what was to come.

"Alfred, my boy, you've been on this team for years. I coached you in middle school as well, and I've seen you go from a small boy to a man. But Jones, if I see a single C, your off my team." Vargas stated.

"This didn't matter last year," I felt my gut sink. "Besides this is a new year!"

Ivan seemed to stand perfectly still, and I could see Vargas straighten. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Alfred, my boy, you've been on this team for years. I coached you in middle school as well, and I've seen you go from a small boy to a man. But Jones, if I see a single C on your report card, you're off my team." Vargas debated. "Are we clear?"

"Yes sir." I grumbled and turned to face the locker rooms. God this was awful. I didn't pay attention to really any of my classes. In fact I threw away my math homework already. All high school I always thought I would get a Football scholarship. I counted my entire life on being the best of the best. What now? I'm already behind and it's the first day.

"Hey Alfred!" I spun back around to see Ivan, still smiling and as cold as ever. "Good luck, I hope you stay our Quarterback."

I looked at him with anger in my eyes, mustering the fiercest glare I could. He didn't want me to get good grades, and he didn't care whether I was here or not. He wanted my spot on the team and I knew he was willing to fight for it, just without any actual fighting. I turned to face the direction of my house, putting on my poker face, and walked away. I'm the Hero. Heroes aren't supposed to lose their wings.

As soon as I got home I slammed the door and marched up to my bedroom. I knew it was childish, especially for an eighteen year old, but I was angry. 'Calm down' I chided. I mean it's not like it's the end of the world. Heroes always win. Laugh of the negative and focus on the positive. That's one of my motto's. It has been for a while. 

Now all I have to do is make sure I keep my grades high, and because I'm already behind there's only one way to do that...

Find me a Tutor.


	2. 50 Reasons Why Arthur Needs a Schedule

Arthur's POV

I hate my brothers. Scratch that, I love my brothers, but I hate living with them. I come from a rather large family, with a hard working single mother, and with five other brothers. The youngest brother, Peter, and I share a room as well as a father who never came back. The rest of my brothers, Alistair, Gavin, Connor, and Seamus, oldest to youngest respectively, are quite rowdy. Some times I feel bad for my mum, Britannia. Peter is the youngest at 13 while our oldest Alistair is 23.

Most of my brothers have gotten scholarships to some sort of collage. Getting a scholarship is really the only way for any of us to collage. We have very little money, in fact so little we all live in an apartment over the family establishment, the Sorcerers Tavern. There are only four bedrooms which means everyone has a roommate minus mum. Connected to our little corner street tavern /pub, mum bought an inn,The Dark Horse, a year after I was born to make money. Why none of us live there, I don't know, but I guess mother knows best. 

Alistair works as a bartender at the tavern to pay for collage expenses. So does Gavin and Connor. Seamus works in the inn with my mum. It might not be a fancy living like most blokes would like, but it's simple and organized like I like it.

Every day I wake at 5:00 am sharp and make breakfast. Years back we made a deal, that I wouldn't step foot into any kitchen unless I was making breakfast for our little family. This means the only time a day I get to cook is before my brothers get up, which is 6:00. While they eat I normally study until 7:00. At seven I get ready for school and I'm out the door at 7:30 to be at school at 7:40. I have exactly 50 minutes until school starts (8:30) to socialize with friends and practice for band, I'm in the school band by the way. I play flute.

Anyway as you can tell, I like my routines and schedules. I absolutely adore them. I have followed this way of life since I was 12, and have had everything prepared. Nothing changed and I never wanted it to. Every aspect of my 18 and half year old life was planned out to the T. That is until Alfred F Jones and his posse walked in and ruined everything. 

 

The first day of school was a busy day for me. I was head of the student consul, and I had a million things to do. But it was just like every other year of school, just follow the schedule today, friends tomorrow. That's how I got stuck with the friends I now have. Lukas, Vlad and I have been friends since 4th grade when we started a magic club. No one else wanted to join our cult so every meeting we basically just played D&D. Lukas always won. 

As much as Lukas and Vlad are my best friends, they are not my only friends. Some how, some where I became friends with a group of boys who called themselves the "Bad Friend" trio, and from there on out I slowly became friends from their groups. To be more specific, Antonio, Mathias, Elizabeta and Roderick. I had met the fools in band years before, but I hadn't befriended them until later. It was an odd group but we were somehow all tied together, especially since we decided to form a punk-rock band we called 'Poisoned Scones', which recently became extremely popular.

Even this band of misfits is in my schedule. We preform every other Saturday at the old abandoned warehouse that we fixed up. It was a lot of work to put a stage and light in there, but it pays off. Whenever someone wants to play for a crowd of people, they pays us 50 dollars (which we divide evenly) and they profit from the band merch that is bought. But enough about the Sconers, we'll talk more about that later.

As you can tell, I am very busy. I certainly did not need, nor expect, for little Alfred Jones to walk right up to me during lunch on the second day of school.

"Your smart and need a 'Tutee' right?" The boy said as he sat down right next to me. He suddenly didn't seem so little.

"What the bollux is a 'Tutee'?" Is the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"It's the person who gets tutored by the Tutor duh! Come on man!" Came the louder and Larger man.

"I have never ever before in my eighteen and a half years of life, and twelve kids I've tutored, heard the word Tutee."I grumbled.

Tutee? Seriously how old was this guy? Nine? Dear God no wonder he needs a tutor already on the second day of school. The boy must have been all muscle no brain.

"Well consider me your 13th! See ya after school, um, Mr. Tutor!" He beamed and got up.

"Well just hold on a second, first of all you don't even know my name, how did you know I needed to tutor someone? Where the bloody hell are you going? And who says I'm free after school anyway you, uncivilized fool!" I ran after the boy.

"Oh well I just assumed you have no life, I mean plays board games during lunch?" He laughed.

I blew my temper then. How dare the fool insult me! D&D is not just a board game!

"You moronic wanker how dare you-" I was cutoff by his laughter.

"See ya after school teapot." And he was gone. 

I turned to look at giggling Vlad and a surprised Lukas.

"What the bloody hell?! Did he just call me a teapot?" I looked to them for answers.

"Well to be fair Arthur you do steam like one when you're angry." Vlad smirked as Lukas tried to hide his smile.

"You're all insufferable idiots. Let's get back to the game I was about to kick your arses." I muttered and took my seat.

"Whatever." Lukas said back in his normal state, dealing cards. 

"Hey, guys, have you seen what Brittney wore today? It made her look funny." Vlad whispered.

"If by funny you mean slutty then, yes, yes it did." Lukas responded.

"Both of you! Don't be rude! Besides I have you trapped in my Faerie camp anyway." I chuckled.

Ah, friendship. It comes in many different forms. Gossiping while nerding out is definitely on the top five.

~~~~

School went by rather quickly after that. Soon I was sitting in the band room with my legs crossed, waiting for Roderick and Elizabeta to stop talking.

"Ahem, I do believe we are here to rehearse, not to dilly-dally." I coughed.

"I agree, Kirkland!" Mathias interjected. "Let's get started on jamming!" 

"But we don't have a song idiots. We need to come up with lyrics." Roderick shot back.

"Oooh! We should right a song about tomatoes! Or food in general!" Antonio laughed. He was always suggested random things.

"Food? We already had a song about mushroom soup." Mathias looked to Antonio. He seemed to ponder it for a moment though.

"We never speak about that." I snapped seriously. No one needs to know about that. Ever. I mean it had a catchy beat but...

"I agree with you, we will never talk about that again. Music is about feelings and it's intended to be fulfilling. " Roderick stated.

"My song wasn't that bad!" Huffed Antonio. "It was fun to sing."

"Enough about that song!" I barked.

"Well at least he didn't write a song about summoning demons or homicide!" Mathias smirked.

"Someone had too! Antonio is too innocent to write those types of things." I remarked.

"I wouldn't say that, amigos." Antonio chuckled and leaned against the piano. 

"Focus boys!" Elizabeta hissed. "I have an idea. Why don't we right a sad song? We haven't written about that."

"I like that, let's do it." Roderick agreed. Elizabeta smiled and shyly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, then started fiddling with her flower.

"A break-up song then?" Mathias asked.

"That could work. Something in mezzo piano, maybe grow to forte with angst. We could work that. I mean it's not like we only know how to play in major. Both Rodrick and Mathias know how to play the piano. I'll just put Rodrick on a string instrument, Antonio can play guitar." I suggested. 

"That sounds about right," Elizabeta responded. "But we could switch perspectives and show them with lower and high pitched sounds."

"Why don't we just make the whole album sad and serious? Maybe one or two upbeat songs? It would make us seem like better musicians if we expanded our genres and ranges of music." Antonio chimed.

"Well okay then! Every ones homework is to come up with two topics, in case we come up with one of the same ones, and the instruments used, pitch, key and start lyrics!" Mathias clapped.

This sounded exciting. It was a lot better than food. 

"Okay. So we've got this. Meet here in a week." I said as I got up. "Good thinking Elizabeta. I'm glad you're our manager."

She smiled and picked up her things. Elizabeta isn't part of the band, but she does an excellent job at keeping us in check. I would never say this out loud, for the sake of my pride, but I speculate the only reason we became so popular was because she was working behind the scenes. It made me a little guilty knowing I almost didn't let her join. In fact if it weren't for Roderick buggering and begging me, I wouldn't have even considered it. Speaking of which...

I turned to Rodrick as soon as Elizabeta left, jabbing him in the ribs.

"'I like that, let's do it Elizabeta.' 'I agree Elizabeta.' Ooohhh let me kiss you Elizabeta!" I laughed. "Oh Elizabeta! What big muscles you have! Let's make music together!"

"Shut up!" Growled Roderick "I was being polite. It was a good idea." He was turning redder by the minute.

"When are you going to ask her to go steady? She's on the football team, I bet there's loads of guys there who fancy her. You were the fastest one once, that got you life, now gully up and be the fastest one again, that will also get you life." I sang.

"Be quite!" He yelled and elbowed me.

I kept laughing. Being an all A student, I could very well put two and two together. It was obvious Roderick was crushing on Elizabeta. He has since she saved him from bullies in kindergarten. Ah, young love. It was also easy to see that the more time I spent with the two, that she liked him as well. 

"It's not my fault you need dating advice." I giggled.

"What could you possibly suggest I do? Court her with a pile of scones and ask her snort jelly? I mean I know we call ourselves Sconers but..." Be broke off into a fit of laughter.

"Oh dear God. Please do, I would love to see someone snort jelly." I choked out.

"Mathias probably would." And with that we both fell to the floor laughing.

After a well needed breather we sat there smiling. I did really hope I wasn't wrong and Elizabeta wouldn't reject him. As annoying Roderick's nagging can be, he actually had a very big, and breakable heart. Don't we all?

"Hey Arthur, do you really think I have a shot?" He whispered.

I sat up, "Of course you do. Why would you think she doesn't? You guys have been like peas and carrots since before I knew either of you."

"But maybe that's why. She's more of a man than I am. She's on the football team, she's the most beautiful person in the world, with the voice and grace of an angel. Why would she like someone like me? " He quaked. "The only thing I can do is play a piece of wood and string. She can move mountains."

What do you respond with? I'm sorry? It was unusual for Rodrick to be this soft and scared. 

"Maybe you should play that piece of wood for her. Write her a love song. It's classic courting." I advised.

"Classic courting? An angel as magnificent as her deserves more than classic courting. But it's not just that..." He trembled.

"Get on with it then, Edelstein." I encouraged.

"I think I'm in love with her, and I'm afraid if tell her I'll scare her off and loose any chance of a friendship." Roderick whispered.

"True, or you could get a chance to cherish her forever. But if you really love her you need to tell her soon. Collage is only a year away, and if you waste anymore time wondering if she likes you, you my dear friend are going to loose her." I explained.

He seemed to think about that for a while before getting up.

"But in all seriousness, who says 'Going steady' anymore?" He smirked.

"Oh sod off." I grumbled, and rolled my eyes.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

I was crossing the grand lawn of the academy on the way home when I saw Alfred kicking footballs, quite aggressively. He had them all lined up, and seemed to be aiming at the field goal as if he could hit every one in perfectly, and growled when he didn't. I tried to sneak around the edge of the field with no luck. He saw me half way threw and smiled.

"I knew you had no life!"He bellowed across the field. "Shall we start now?"

"Fuck off, I never agreed to be your tutor in the first place." I sneered. He only smiled brighter after that.

"Come on, it's not like you've got anything better to do."

"What makes you say that? I can think of plenty of things I could be doing."

"You can think of them dude, but you weren't on the way to do them."

He had a point, so I sauntered over there. Good thing I still had my simple dark green book bag with me. He grabbed his bag as well, and took a seat on the dry grass. 

"If I agree to be your tutor, and that is a big if, you will refer to me as Arthur, and never again utter the word Tutee, understand?" I insisted.

"Sure thing Artie." He smirked.

"My name is Arthur, not Artie." I snapped as I sat down. This was going to be a long session. "How did you know I was tutoring anyway?"

"Well I asked the school counselor and he just pointed to you." Alfred shrugged. "How'd ya know my name anyway teapot?"

"Your the Quarterback and I'm in the school band, I've been to all of your games to play tunes. In fact I remember asking us to write a song about you. We didn't of course, the other players would be jealous." I joked.

"Ya ya ya." He said as he opened the book. We sat there going over complex and compound sentences, and diagramming things. He really was far behind.

"So why are you a Tutor anyway? Don't you have like other cool things you could do?" He asked after a pause.

"Why do you care?"

"Well, if we're going to spend so much time together we might as well be friends dude. Being a Tutor is so lame, so why-"He started.

"I'd much rather be the tutor than be the one that requires the Tutoring. While I may spend an hour helping someone you seem to waste your time on frivolous activities. Now shall we study more with English, for your's is rather atrocious." I huffed.

He then laughed, a deep bellow that was annoyingly loud, as he put the books back into his backpack.

"What are you laughing at!" I growled. 

He smiled, "Nothing, now shall we proceed?" The dolt mimicked my accent. It sounded awful.

That was the last straw. I shouted numerous insults and hit him over the head with a text book, and he was laughing the whole time.

"What's the matter? Did you run out of tea?" He bolted upright.

"Stop that you insufferable git!" I shouted and ran after him. God he was fast.

"Good day Governor!" He blocked another attempted hit.

"God save the queen!-oof," He fell as I tackled him.

"Ha! Serves you right, twat!" I laughed pinning him. "Not Mr. Hero now, are you?"

He smiled at me, and it was then I noticed just how blue his eyes where. How they sparkled in the sunset, how long where we out here? I felt my pulse quicken when suddenly the school sprinklers all erupted at once which soaked me in seconds. I let out a shriek high enough to shatter glass. Again the so called hero laughed and flipped me over and pinned me like I did him. The sunset looked beautiful from here, they way the clouds were pink and orange, and the way it turned his hair golden around the crystals of water- no. Nope. Not letting that happen. You may leave now Oxycontin.

"Don't worry Artie! I'll shield you from the scary water!" He laughed. 

"Oh bugger off tosser! My clothes are getting dirty!"I grumbled.

"Oh afraid of dirt are we?" He chuckled and grabbed a handful of grass. Thank God that accent was gone.

My eyes widened and I let out a gasp. "Don't you dare!"

"What are you going to do about it?" He smirked and wiped some on my arm.

I quickly grabbed more dirt and wiped it on his face, flipping us. I laughed, it felt good to let loose a little. He then rolled over and wiped more on my sleeve. We continued like that, flipping each other and hitting each other with mud, until I glanced at the sky and noticed it was almost dark.

"Oh Bollocks!" I cursed. "When did it get so late?"

He pulled out a phone from his pocket and clicked a button.

"Oh shit your right. It's already nine." He looked up.

"Nine? Dear God I have to go." I said running to grab my backpack. I slung it over my shoulder and ran across the field. 

"Hey Artie!" Shouted Alfred. "I'm glad you came!"

"What?" I shouted back.

"I mean thanks for helping a guy out and tutoring him on how to spell Tutee, if that where a real word." 

"No problem. Bye!"

He looked down at the ground and picked something up, but I didn't see. I had to get home soon or Peter would kill me. Now that I wasn't fooling around, I noticed how wet and dirty my clothes were. They clung to my skin and made me shiver. I was ecstatic when I saw the Sorcerers Tavern. I went inside as quickly as possible, hearing the jingling of the bells against the door.

"Arthur!" Peter nearly knocked me over in a hug. Peter never hugged me.

"How did it go chap? I'm sorry I'm so late, I got...distracted." I apologized.

"It's fine jerk. I did it, and now I'm scared about what will happen." He looked up. "Why are you soaked and covered in dirt? It's not even raining...where were-"

"Why don't you go upstairs and show me the copy I told you to write me of the letter." I snapped gently, walking through the pub to the stairway behind the counter.

"Okay!" Peter gushed and dashed up the stairs, two steps at a time. 

I barley had time to sit down on my bed before he thrust a crumpled letter in my face.

"What have I told you about keeping your documents in a safe place?" I barked.

"Oh shut up and read the letter!" He bounced

"Dear Wy,

If I'm being honest here I think you're pretty cool. Do you wanna maybe come to the inn sometime? We could roll around in the cleaning carts or climb into the old shafts and spy on people. We Kirklands are exceptional spies. Then we could go watch the new Marvel movie or something. I don't know.

-PK" I read out loud.

"AWWW little baby Peter's going on a date with his first crush!" I teased.

"Stop that! I don't even know if she'll say yes." He mumbled.

"Are you kidding me? How could she resist spying on people in air ducts?" I laughed.

"Oh bugger off!" He yelled and threw his pillow at me. But what were brothers for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this chapter. To clear confusion Alistair is Scotland, Gavin is Wales, Connor is North Ireland, Seamus is the republic of Ireland, Peter is Sealand and Wy is obviously Wy. Stay tuned for chapter three!


	3. 50 Reasons Why I'm a Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cringes at old work* Wellp, oh well.

Alfred's POV

I woke today to the sun shining in my eyes. I quickly looked at my clock, and sighed in relief when I realized it was 7:58. I had about 30 minutes to get ready. I looked out the window to see a bird chirping away, and I gently opened my window. Grabbing seeds from the little bucket I had on the window sill, I stuck my hand out. The bird hopped on and began eating. Bernie wasn't like most birds, he never flew away from me. I think he's some kind of small eagle, but he has yellow around his eyes like a mask. 

"Good morning Mr. Bernie Bird? How are you?" I smiled, it was nice to wake up to Bernie's chirps. 

The bird only replied with more chirping and eating from my hand.

I looked at the pile of clothes near my bed and sighed, another day to suffer the depths of hell society calls school. I then remembered that Artie left his jacket on the field along with a little notebook he must have been carrying earlier. Both were shades of green that matched his eyes perfectly, not that his eyes were like, striking or anything. I just noticed how they were the same color as the grass when the sprinklers went off. Speaking of which, I wonder if I left all those footballs out on the field. Oh well. I dressed myself sleepily and went downstairs to see Mattie eating pancakes. 

"Sup bro! Make any for me?" I asked as I sat down. 

Mattie simply nodded and slid a plate to me. Ah, food. I ate happily in silence enjoying Mattie's presence. Last night I heard a him freaking out, I hope he's okay. I didn't want to put him i a bad mood so I focused on the food in front of me. Mattie's pancakes tasted good, but my eggs and bacon definitely beat all. I should get best cook of the year, and that's not even accounting for what I can do with a grill. Wait, what was I doing again? Oh that's right, chewing. I gulped down the rest of the food and grabbed my backpack.

"Ready to go Mattie?" I smiled. Walking to the bus stop silently I noticed Mattie's sleeves were rolled all the way down, which shouldn't bother me but with last night's noise...

"Dude, are you okay? You were freaking out last night. Bad dreams?" I whispered.

Mattie only nodded and I saw him tense. Internally all alarms went off in my head. I hated knowing my little brother was in pain and being able to do nothing about it. I felt so helpless. 

"Let me see your right arm." I stated. I saw Mattie's eyes widen, and I knew I had guessed correctly.

I grabbed his arm and heard him wince in pain. I hated to hurt my brother, but I knew if I didn't do anything he would hurt himself more than I would ever dare. Mattie bolted to the bus stop, and I ran after him. He sat in a seat with someone sitting next to him seconds before I could. Because of this I sat in a seat on the other end of the bus and I was waiting for us to arrive. 

When we did Arrive I dragged Mattie off of the bus and shoved him into a brick wall so he couldn't escape. I rolled down the sleeve to see gauze, then took that off and did my best to shield him from the other students.

"Not cool dude. You promised. Remember what the therapist lady said? No cuts, they make things worse. Now pull down your sleeve and when we get home I am throwing away the razor." I gazed at my brother. 

Why now? I thought he was doing better, it's been more than ten years since mom died. I mean I still had bad dreams and what not, but I had promised myself from that day forward that I would never let any harm come to my loved ones again. I would be the Hero that saved lives and helped people who needed it, like little boys who's mom died in front of them. I'm basically Batman. I just wish I had a Robin. 

"Vhat is dis about? Is somezhing wrong?" Came a voice behind me. It was the new kid, Gilbert. I released Mattie, flashing my hero smile.

"Nothing is wrong just a brotherly chat." I said as I walked away, clutching my backpack. My day was pretty much ruined. There goes any hope of hanging out with Mattie today.

Walking to first period PE I tried to focus on the positive. Today we were running the mile, which was awesome because I could do that in 5 minutes easily and still have enough stamina for more. I was in first place as always, feeling proud of myself I looked out to the field and saw a couple of kids who weren't doing so great. By that I mean they were on the verge of passing out, and only on the first lap. I looked at coach Vargas and he nodded. This was my favorite part of PE, helping people who seemed to be on the verge of tears out of embarrassment or because they weren't used to pushing their bodies this way.

This time there were three people who were falling behind and fast. The first two were Toris and Feliks, who seemed to be sticking together.

"Go go go! Come on I know you can do it! Let's go dudes faster!" I instructed the boys.

"I can't, like, do it!" Feliks cried. "I'm going to die!"

"So am I!" Toris whined.

"Come on guys! You can do it! Only two laps left now." I encouraged.

Soon the boys finished off their laps and only one person remained on the track.She was small and had her blonde hair tied up with a blue ribbon. I'm pretty sure her name was Erika, and she was a junior.

"I'm going to die." She winced. "I'm already behind everybody."

"It's okay. I'll finish with you." I smiled.

"I can't do it Mr. Alfred!" She cried.

"Sure you can! What's your favorite song?" I asked.

"Um, I don't know..." she huffed. I thought about cadence songs, when the perfect one popped up in my head.

"Do you know the song Barbie Girl?" I whispered.

"Yes, I used to sing it to my big brother when he was sick." She replied.

By this time all of the students were in the gym, so it was just me and Erika, thank goodness for that because if anyone saw what I was about to do I would never live this down.

"Okay I'm going to sing the song, you step and breathe with the rhythm." I said

"Okay." She smiled. And then I sung.

"I'm a barbie girl..." I sang softly at first.

The next few verses came out and soon we were almost there. Unfortunately for me, I started to get really into the song, and Erika was singing with me. At that moment I saw Arthur exit the back building holding posters he was putting up around the school. I tripped ungracefully and Erika laughed, still singing. I got up as quickly as possible, and just in time to see Arthur's head snap back. He saw me and waved, I waved back of course, only to fall into Erika.

"See," I said. "Even the best of us fall sometimes."

Erika was laughing as we crossed the finish line. I looked over to see Arthur putting a poster up outside.

"I knew you could do it!" I high-fived Erika. 

"You were right, I didn't die, my big brother would be so proud of me! But I didn't make the 12 minutes like I was told." She frowned.

"Did you run the mile?" I asked.

"Yes but-" She started.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes at the end but I-"

"Then that's all that matters. You followed something through to the end and had fun doing it. Life is like a mile, you have to enjoy doing it." I smiled. 

She smiled back and went into the gym, bouncing happily. I let out a sigh and was about to run another lap when I heard clapping. I whipped around to see Arthur sauntering towards me, a smirk on his face and a poster in the hand on his hip.

"Who new Mr. Hero had a soft side?" He teased.

"Mr. Hero was just doing his job and saving a damsel in distress. " I replied. "Does this damsel need a hero to help her put up those awfully big posters?" I put my hands on my face Dramatically.

"Oh stop. I am perfectly capable of putting these up all around the school." He frowned. 

"Are you? I could help you if you wanted dude. I have around thirty minutes until the bell rings, I'll just tell the coach I was running more laps." I beamed.

"That's lying." He pointed out.

"Not unless laps is code for errands." I winked.

He paused for a moment before saying, "Well I suppose you could help."

"Awesome brah! Where are we going now?"

"To the east end of the school, near the music room." He instructed. 

I nodded and began walking in sync with Artie. It was awkward silence, so I decided to break the silence.

"So because we're friends now, if I ever go up to you with someone and I'm not making any sense, play along." I spoke.

"What on earth are you talking about?" He looked at me confused. 

"Like, if a teacher comes up to me and asked why I wasn't in period xyz, you would go along with my excuse." I explained, as we entered the building.

"So again you want me to lie." He huffed. "Why would I do that?"

"Lying is the price of friendship. So are food and WiFi passwords."

"It's so is, not are, and since when are we friends?" He stopped.

"Since we wrestled in mud. We are now tied together like pigs are tied to the fate of becoming bacon." I answered, which earned me an eye roll. 

"Is food all you think about?" He asked stopping in a hallway. "Here, now help me put this one up."

I did as told and held the poster up as he placed the pins. I stood there for a while thinking about bacon, when I heard a small grunt. I looked over and saw Artie stretched as far as he could on his tippy toes trying to place the pin, and failing.

"Need a hero now?" I smirked.

He simply nodded and looked away as he handed me the tack. A small blush was creeping onto his face, which was so ador-

"Are you going to put the tac in or not?" He mumbled.

"Oh, ya sorry teapot. I was just wondering how many times is possible to save someone in one day." I giggled as I put the pin in.

"Shut up!" He pushed me and as I was laughing, I saw Mattie through the window of the art room. He was scratching his arm, and all the memories of this morning came flooding back. I felt my smile fall of my face, fading into oblivion. Artie noticed as quickly as it happened.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, following my gaze. "That's your twin brother, correct?"

"Ya." I whispered. That was the moment Mattie thought no one was looking at him, and scratched his arms revealing the cuts.

"O-oh." He stuttered. "Let's move on shall we?"

"Okay, where to next?" I mumbled. 

"The next building." He smiled. "But about your brother, he is getting help right?"

I nodded, then he nodded and we walked in uncomfortable silence. It went like that for a while before Arthur spoke. 

"So why do you need a tutor? You seem smart enough." He inquired.

"Well, see, um, how do I explain this? Well long story short, coach is going to replace me with the Russian if I don't have perfect grades." I huffed.

"Ah, but what's being a Quarterback. You could still play right?"

"I can play, but I won't get a scholarship. Football is my ticket into college."

Arthur nodded then smirked. "Guess that makes me your hero, doesn't it."

That stopped me in my tracks. I was always the hero, I never thought of Artie as mine. He smirked up at me with those beautiful green eyes, and flipped his messy, sandy blonde hair before sashaying away. I felt my cheeks flare up as he turned around and looked at me over the shoulder, smiling brightly before breaking into a laugh. 

"Come now, we don't want to be late now do we? As your hero, and former hall officer, it is my duty to get you to class on time." He joked.

And that was a moment that changed it all. 'Oh shit' I thought. All it took was one touch, one glance, one word, one smile, to change everything. I followed him down the hallway to my second period, still stuck with the annoying fluttering in my stomach. Maybe I shouldn't have eaten those pancakes earlier.

"Good luck, nice shorts by the way." He chimed. 

I looked down to see myself still in my gym clothes and held my breath as my face heated up even more. Why didn't I change before I ditched class? That would've been smart. The bell rang and instantly crowds of people emerged from the rooms around us.

"Bye Alfred." Arthur laughed as he walked away. 

It was then I realized I also forgot my backpack in the locker room. In an instant I bolted to the gym, and burst through the locker room. I grabbed all my stuff and stuffed it in my backpack. I would have to change during lunch. I ran all the way back and burst through the door as the bell rang.

"Late again Mr. Jones. Take a seat." 

Doing what I was told I sat down, and stared at the clock. 

~~~~~~~~

 

 

Later in fourth period

 

 

I swung into my seat next to Kiku. I loved science, and luckily we got to pick partners. The teacher was instructing on how to set up the labs when two voices cut him off.

"No, I want the blue goggles, they go with my stylish outfit! Of course you would know nothing about that black sheep!" Came an accented voice.

"Shut up you frog! Stop being a tosser for just a moment and focus on something actually important!" A familiar voice said. I turned to see him in the back of the classroom with a guy who had long hair tied back. 

"Well at least I can cook something that isn't poisonous like your music- oW!" The french man cried, as Artie pulled his hair.

The class gasped as the Teacher pulled them outside of the classroom.

"Who needs a Hero now, I mean who pulls hair? You say I'm childish." I smirked at Artie. He glared daggers at me as the teacher closed the door.

Kiku gave me a look and smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing Alfred-san. So what was this thing for?" He held up a small bottle of a green liquid.

"I have no idea, let's pour it in with everything else!" I insisted.

That didn't end well.

 

~~~~~

 

Lunch rolled around and Artie was still laughing at me.

"Oh my, nice hair! Green is an amazing color. You know Alfred, you could very well be a superhero! You look just like the hulk in those shorts and green forehead! I regret being sent out. I would have loved to see your antics literally blow up in your face!" He chimed.

"Ya I get it dude, Hulk hahaha, now save Kiku and I a spot while I go change." I demanded as I headed off.

I came back to see Arthur talking to Kiku in a table in the corner. They seemed to be getting along talking about things I've never heard of. Oh well.

"Miss me?" I said as I slid into my seat.

"Nope. Kiku and I were talking about the movie camp out coming up."

"Movie camp out?" I asked.

"Yes it's where you stay all night long on a Friday, watching movies all night." Kiku explained

"Alfred." Arthur looked at me sternly. "What do you think was on all the posters we put up? Did you read any of them?"

"Posters?" Kiku smiled. "When was this Al?"

"Um, nope." I gave a sheepish grin, Ignoring Kiku. "They looked cool and Important looking though. What movies are they playing?"

"If they looked important then you should probably read them. We are playing Romeo + Juliet, for English, The Sound of Music for history and well music, Wall-E for the environment , and the first Jurassic Park for science as well as making it semi fun. It had to be educational, these were the best we could do."

"Awesome! Most of those movies are only kinda boring. Where and when is this rodeo?" I exclaimed.

"I believe it's on the football field a month from now, if I remember correctly." Kiku looked to Arthur.

"You are correct. It's three dollars to get in, but make sure to bring blankets, chairs, food, pillows and a warm jacket. It should be fun." He stated. Should be.

Oh! Speaking of jackets! I just remembered Arthur left his jacket and notebook on the field. I reached into my backpack and dug around for them.

"While we're on the subject of jackets, you totally left your stuff on the ground dude. Sorry your book got just a little wet, sprinklers am I right?" I laughed and handed him his things.

This got Kiku's attention. He leaned in slightly to Arthur's response.

"Oh, I didn't even notice I had left them. Thank you so much for returning them." He said as he studied the objects. "You didn't look in the book did you?" 

"Nope. What kind of friend would I be if I held darkest secrets against you?" I beamed. Kiku coughed very loudly, which was unlike him, and got up. 

"Prease excuse me it seems I must find my diary and hide it. Bye Arthur, Alfred-san." He said as he smirked at me.

Luckily Arthur saw nothing, as he was eating and seemingly staring into space, and I shot a glare at Kiku. He smiled and winked pointing to his phone. Sometimes I wish best friends couldn't read you so perfectly. I began eating as well. It's a good thing we still have that Burger Bar. I was in the middle of a REALLY good bite when one of the cheerleaders, Lucille, walked up to me. 

"Hey Al! I was wondering if you would like to maybe go out to eat later?" She smiled.

"Sorry, I would love to but I'm hanging out with my buddy Artie here after school. We need to study for a test, and Mc Donald's is perf, right Artie?" I said slowly. Arthur snapped back to reality.

"Oh, yes um, we have this thing in science and I didn't get any notes today-Lucille?" he looked astounded. "What are you doing? Francis would just love to know what you were planing with poor Alfie." He smirked as she turned white. "Go run along now before I go get him. He would skin Alfred alive."

"Dude did you just call me- skinning? What?" I looked that them.

Lucille nodded and walked away quickly. Arthur just sat there like nothing happened and continued to eat.

"Dude what just happened?" I stared at Arthur as he swallowed.

"Well I do believe I was doing just as you told me, and 'playing along' as you put it. I thought the objective was to get Lucille to leave, was it not?" He said calmly.

"It was-How do you know Lucille?"

"She's Francis's little sister. They guy I was fighting with in fourth. He's an old pal of mine. He's also very protective of her, don't worry she won't bother you anymore. Now I do think we need to discuss the problem of you making plans without my consent. Here."He handed me a slip of paper. "Text me, and make sure I agreed on the time to meet up. I'm very busy and I have a strict schedule."

I took the paper, and for a second our hands touched. My mind was racing, and so was my stomach. I didn't understand. I just ate, why is it acting up?

"Thanks so did you call me-"The bell rang interrupting my thought.

"Well it's time to go, see you at Mc Donald's Alfred." He said throwing away his lunch.

"Bye!" I smiled my hero smile. 

I got up and walked to class. I hadn't planned on going to McDonald's after school, it was just an excuse to get Lucille to leave me alone. Too bad I have practice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Coach Vargas was serious when he said we weren't taking it easy this year. Practice was a lot rougher than normal, and for once I was so genuinely grateful to be wearing pads. I tackled Lovino with ease . It was awesome being the strongest here, not even Ivan matched my game. That is until I saw Arthur in the bleachers. He was sitting there with his legs crossed, writing in that book of his with earphones in. This caught my attention, that he was waiting for me, that I didn't see Ivan hurtling towards me. He crashed into me, and suddenly these pads felt paper thin.

"Jones! What was that?" Vargas boomed.

"Sorry coach! I was just letting Ivan get a tackle in, because it's the only one he'll ever get." I sneered.

"Whatever, get your head in the game and out of your ass."

"Yes sir!" I shouted.

The rest of practice went by like that, Hitting, shoving, catching the ball, running. Soon the coach blew the whistle. I went over by Artie and sat down. 

"I didn't think you would actually come."

"Well I have nothing better to do for the time being. Besides I need inspiration and McDonald's should be depressing enough."

"Inspiration for what?"

"Um nothing. So shall we go?"

"Let me change, I'll be back in ten." I smiled and jogged to the locker rooms. Kiku was there taking off his suit. 

"So, when did you and Mr. Arthur become buddies?" He smirked.

"About a day ago. Why dude?"

"Oh, no reason in particular. So what are doing after this? We could go grab the rest of the team and go someplace. Pizza sounds good."

"Actually I'm going to McDonald's with Artie."

"Oh, are you?" He smirked. "Well then just make sure not to forget about your best friends while you're off." He said.

"What does that mean?"

"Oh nothing. You should jump in the shower before the other guys take all the hot water. Bye Alfred." He nodded and left.

He had a point, so I jumped into the shower. When I came out I dressed as quickly as possible, and headed towards the bleachers. Arthur was leaning against them looking at his phone.

"Took you long enough. You have no sense of time do you?" He looked up.

"Nope. Let's go. Are we walking or?" I asked.

"Well I walk to school and unless you have a car the answer is foot transportation." He said.

"Alrighty then, seems legit. Let's go." 

We started walking side by side. I was fairly certain McDonald's was about a block from here which was good. 

"So are we still on English or are we going to tutor on a different subject?"

"Actually I need your science notes due to the fact that Francis is an Arse. Although I'm not sure you're a reliable source considering you turned yourself green."

"Hey! That wasn't because I don't know science, that was because I don't know self restraint."I shot back.

"Mhm whatever. " He rolled his eyes. "We're here."

I walked in, Artie following behind me and walked right up to the counter.

"One Big Mac, a large order of Fries, a Large Soda, and uh what do you want Artie?"

"I'll take a southwest salad please."

The cashier nodded and I handed him my card. 

"A salad? At McDonald's? Who orders a salad from McDonald's?"

"No one does because the only salads they sell here all seem to be drenched in 'Bacon Ranch.'''

"Here you are, number 5013." He said handing us our receipts. 

"Okay dude-OW!" I shouted as Artie jabbed me in the ribs.

"He means thank you very much sir," Artie glared at me. "Have a nice day. Come now Alfred." He dragged me away.

"What was that?"

"Don't be rude. These people work hard and the least you can do is thank them."

"Whatever you say." I grumbled as I sat down. There was next to no one here, so I picked the best booth available.

"Here." I handed him my notebook.

"Thank you." He opened it, looking surprised."Your notes are actually legible, neat and organized."

"What did you expect them to look like?"

"Like a five year old's."

"Gee thanks, I'll remember that for the next time you need notes."

"It'll only be this one time."

"Whatever dude." I said as the waiter handed us our food.

"Have a nice day!" He smiled.

Before I could take a bite of my delicious hamburger, Artie reached over and grabbed it from me. I was about to protest but stopped when he studied it carefully

"How can you eat this? It looks as if it's made 90% of fat."

"It tastes good."

"It can't possibly."

"Oh, but it does. Try it."

He looked at me skeptically before taking a small bite. His eyes grew wide as he chewed. With a loud gulp he swallowed, saying nothing.

"So? How was it?"

He hesitated "I-it was awful."

"Are you sure?"

"Um, yes. Dreadfully awful."

"Then can I have my hamburger back?" I asked.

Artie shook his head no, and held it close to his chest.

"I'm saving you from a heart attack. You should be grateful." He took another bite, a look of pleasure crossing his face.

"The juices taste good don't they?"

"Shut up tosser." He said in a muffled voice as he eat.

"So dude, can I have my hamburger back?"

"Oh, you're not getting this back. Try eating something healthy for once." He slid his salad across the table towards me.

I looked at it once, and I already knew it would be disgusting. I grabbed the ranch and poured it all over the salad, drenching it in it's juicy goodness. I then grabbed ketchup, mustard and chocolate. You can't have lettuce without condiments.

"That is no longer healthy. Why aren't you fat if all you eat is food so awfully dreadful for you."

"I work out like a champ bro! Do you see any fat on me?"

Arthur looked me over, and then I knew I made a mistake. I felt a blush rise to my face as he looked me over. Bad choice of words Al, bad choice of words.

"No, I don't see any. You look healthy enough, but you do have fat on your cheeks."

"What?!" I instinctively I went to touch my cheeks. Arthur only chuckled in response and munched on the hamburger. We ate in silence, as he studied my notes.

"If you're so smart, then why did you add chemical A with chemical R and C if you didn't even know what A was?"

"Because as smart as I am, even heroes get bored." I laughed and got an eyeroll in response.

He looked at my paper again. "It's spelled g-r-e-y not g-r-a-y."

"No it's not. "

"Yes it is you twat!"

"Gray is spelled with an A in America, you know, like A for America, while grey is spelled with an E, as in E for England. And we are in America."

"You are so very stupid, you know that?" He looked at me.

"At least I spell color right." I smirked.

"No you did not! It's c-o-l-o-u-r!" Colour!"

"I do pay attention in class. It's actually c-o-l-o-r because the Americans fixed some of the English language, so we don't sound like wussies."

"How dare you! The English language is perfectly fine, it never needed fixing you tosser! "

"That's right, I am a tosser. I'm American and we tossed your nasty ass tea into the h-a-r-b-o-r so suck it!"

"It's H-a-r-b-o-u-r! You stupid American! We came up with the language, it's ours! We make the rules! It's E for English, for England!" He grabbed his stuff. "And I'm taking your hamburgers too, but not because I like them or anything."

"Okay fine, don't have heart attack while you play your board games or write in your diary!"

"How dare you they are not board games and I told you that it was not a diary--"

"EXCUSE ME!" A boy next to us shouted. He looked very similar to Artie, but with lighter hair and blue eyes.

"Peter when did you get here?!"

"I've been here here for quite a while! If you two would stop flirting for two seconds and look at me when I talk to you!"

"We weren't flirt--"

"Arthur you PROMISED you would help me! She said yes!"

"She did?! Atta Lad! I knew you could do it! You finally put on your big boy knickers!"

"Knickers? You mean trousers." I teased.

"No I mean knickers. Like with trainers and jumpers."

"Seriously?" I laughed

"Yes you idiot!"

"Guys I'm still here!" Peter interjected. I saw a faint blush on Arthur's face.

"Well I should be going, Peter's got a date."

"Shut up jerk!" Yelled the smaller boy. Arthur got up, hamburger in hands and grabbed his notebooks.

"See you at school Alfred."

"Bye." I waved. It felt kinda lonely as I watched Artie leave with his brother. I looked down at my amazing salad took a bite. It tasted different than it did a few minutes ago. I wonder why.


	4. 50 Reasons Why I Hate Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating! Life has been pretty busy lately with moving. I love reading comments and I really wanna make it up to you if you just tell me what I can do to make it up to your guys! Well, enjoy the overdue chapter!

BEEP BEEP BEEP came the alarm clock to my left. I got up and looked at my clock. 5;02am. With a start I bolted out of bed. Two minutes. It wasn't a huge change in my life, but it was two minutes off schedule. I dressed myself as quickly as possible and scurried down to our kitchen. It was rather small, but it had a cozy feel to it, even if it was cheap. I got a pan out of the cabinet when I hear a loud bang, followed by a slap on my back that could have cut through steel.

"Arthur! Look who's up! Trying to cook again? Move aside and let me cook oatmeal and scotch eggs!" Came my oldest and loudest brother, Allistor.

"Oi! I can handle eggs!" I sneered.

"Maybe boiled eggs. Heating up things is your trademark move." Alistair sneered back as I shoved him.

"Fuck off!"

"Well our little Arthur does tend to heat things up quite often. With food, people and all of the boy's dalliances." Came the calm and cool Gavin, wearing his signature red dragon shirt from when he was in school.

"Shut up! You bellend!"

"What about bellends now?" Connor smirked appearing with his twin out of nowhere.

Seamus smiled like the devil would once he received a new soul. "Oh Connor, don't be nosy. I'm sure Arthur is just trying to see who has a bigger-"

"Stop ruining my morning you gobshites! I get to cook, I got up before you did!"

"But I'm the best cook!" Alistair bellowed, hitting me on the head with his fist.

"No you are not! I can cook better than you can any day!" I angrily burst.

"NO! WE CAN!" Came the twins.

"Well I can cook better than Seamus can. He makes his fish taste like chicken." Alistair laughed.

"OI! You wanna go laddie?! I'll shove your dick so far up your nose, you'll blow your snot through your head like a whale hole!" Seamus slammed Alistair's head into the table.

"Ha! You can try! You can't even lift Peter!" Came the smushed face.

"What about me?" Peter yawned as he came down the hall. Our home was four stories tall, with the first floor being occupied by the pub. I took this as my chance to sneak into the kitchen and begin cooking.

"So you ready for work Conner?" Gavin smiled. He was the nicest of all my brothers, but he could be a total ass if need be.

"Yes. I met a real pretty thing yesterday who gave me her number and told me she'll she me again today. Her shorts were all the way up her thigh. She was way prettier than Seamus's chick."

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU SAY ABOUT MARIAN?!" Seamus shouted and sprang off of Alistair.

"Always gotta start shit huh, you little git." Alistair shoved Gavin.

"I SAID SHE LOOKS LIKE A PILE OF HORSEDUNG, PILLOCK!" Connor said grabbing a blender from the counter.

I sighed and continued to cook, as Gavin and Alistair squabble about trivial things, ending with Alistair in a headlock.

"SAY THAT AGAIN ABOUT ME FLOWER AND I'LL CHOP OFF YOUR BALLS TO FEED THEM TO MY ARMY OF CANNIBALS! THEN I'LL TEAR OF YOUR HEAD AND GIVE IT TO SOME LOSER ON THE STREET WHO NEEDS A WANKING HANKIE!" Seamus grabbed Connor's collar.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU AND WHALES? GOT A SECRET FETISH OR SOMETHING? GO ON, TELL US!"

Peter hopped on the counter and slid next to me.

"Is oatmeal supposed to be that colour jerk?"

I looked down to see the pot bubbling with a brownish black goo, the oaks sticking out in clumps.

"Yes Peter, Alistair just never cooks it right. He's a twat who never learned to cook." I lied.

"Oh." Peter frowned, believing me.

BANG

A loud noise rang as Seamus kicked Connor as hard as he could into the wall, knocking over a grandfather clock.

"OW OW LET GO! MY BALLS!" Connor cried in agony, the clock shattered behind him.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?!!" Our mother shouted, eyes twitching as she walked into the room with curling irons in her brownish-red hair.

Immediately all fighting went to a halt and my siblings and I raced each other to find a seat at the breakfast table, sitting as perfectly as we possibly could. Mother's wrath was a violent storm even the best ships couldn't withhold.

"Someone please explain to me why my clock is broken before I beat all of you with my shoe, no matter how old ya are!"

"It was him!" All of us pointed at one another. I pointed at Seamus because it was his fault. Connor did talk shit about his lady though, so I couldn't blame Seamus.

"I want this picked up by the time I get ready so we can have one fucking meal as a family for once, understood?" My mom glared. Even though most of us were grown men, no one disobeys mum.

"Yes ma'am!" We all replied and scurried to pick up the fallen clock in unison. They say all it takes to get a family to work together is a pissed off mum. It's very true.

I arrived precisely on time, as I did everyday, walking through the big red doors of our school. There were three high schools in our weird district. It was more of a small city, with a few different areas. It was like a mini New York, with a mini Italy and Chinatown. The weirdest thing is that our town was in the middle of nowhere. Hetalia, the weirdest town you will never find. With three high schools, three colleges, and five elementary schools. The neighborhoods were even weirder. Each street was dramatically different than the last.While 34th street looked Spainish with old oak doors and pretty porches, 35th street had a very German look to it. We had a mini world in our town. But then again it's a small world afterall, isn't it?

Lukas and Vlad were waiting for me by the door near the lockers. Lukas was poker faced as usual while Vlad had a bright smile on.

"Arthur! Guess what?! I caught Lukas flirting with that Mathias kid!"

"It wasn't flirting! He's just a friend who needed help zipping his fly!"

"Oh zimmer down the both of you. We have important matters to discuss." I smirked, "The school talent show is coming up."

"But that isn't until the end of the year Art." Lukas puzzled.

"Unless a member of the student council pushes through to get it moved up in vote."

"But we're on the Stu Con..."

"Exactly!" I hit the back of Vlad's head. "There are three of us and only five members on the council! If we bring it up and we all vote, we are sure to win!"

"Good thinking Art." Lukas nodded. "What should we do?"

"Well I was thinking we could put on a magic show--"

"But that's so old and tacky--"

"Let me continue! We could do that, but with more effects and real magic!"

"Hm, I could summon a troll."

"And I could summon ghosts!"  
"YES! And I'll work on the faeries and unicorns! Instead of bending spoons, we will make things apear on the other side of the room, and even turn that frog francis into a child!!"

"Or we could turn him into a toad. That would be cool." Lukas smirked.

"RIBBIT RIBBIT MOTHERFUCKERS! THE MAGIC TRIO IS GOING TO BURN YOU DOWN! WOOT WOOT!"

"Vlad, did you drink too much kool-aid again?"

"It wasn't kool-aid it was BLOOD I say!"

I rolled my eyes. I loved my stupid friends, even if Vlad was probably high on kool-aid. Though, Vlad could just be being Vlad. He was always the hyper clown of our group. Lukas was always more of the one that was ice cold. I was the badass English gentlemen. I looked to the clock. 8:05. I had a good 25 five minutes left. I ushered both Lukas and Vlad into a janitor's closet to the left. There was an elevator in there that led to the school basement. But this particular elevator was the only one that went to the school catacombs. I honestly couldn't tell you why the school had catacombs, but they were so old that the principal didn't know about them. Only twelve people knew, the head nine janitors and us three.

We headed down the very left corridor and into a room. This was our magic room, our club headquarters. In this old room lit by torches we managed to drag a couch in here, many book shelves and old props from the drama room. Basically it was a man cave fit for the greatest sorcerers. We even had an old potion table from the science lab. As soon as we entered, we sat in the circle drawn on the floor.

"So who's this Mathias kid?" Vlad teased.

"He is in my band class, and a sconer. But how do you know him Lukas?"

"And how well..." Vlad giggled.

"Well we did go to the ice skating rink last weekend." Lukas blushed. I shoved him lightly, Vlad and I 'ooo'ing in unision.

"So are you dating?"

"No, he hasn't asked me yet."

"Well he should. He's taking forever." Vlad pulled his knees to his chest. "One of us needs to be happy. That way we can magically share the happiness with a spell."

"I don't think it works like that Vlad." I sighed, pulling my knees to my own chest.

"Vlad," Lukas said in a serious tone. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine thanks," He smiled. "I mean I just got new headphones that-"

"You know what he means." I glared. It was time for the circle of secrets and truth.

"Did it happen again?" I asked in a softer tone.

"Yes." He said in a low tone, holding back tears. "He didn't mean too."

"Vlad--"

"I'm seventeen! A year away from leaving and going to college. I can't have this getting in my way. None of us can afford any distractions."

Lukas looked away at a nearby shelf. "You guys realize we will have to compete for that scholarship right?" He mumbled. There were only three slots for scholarships. One for art, one for academics and one for sports.

"Yes." Vlad quivered.

"May the best man win." I smiled trying to lift the air. Vlad was so close to crying... It made me so angry that his father would ever- that anyone would ever hurt him. But even when he was broken down, he was still hyper and happy. Those people are hard to find.

"We should head to homeroom now." I suggested looking at my watch.

Soon we were in the elevator silently, watching the meter go from floor one to three. We parted ways soon after and I went to my homeroom. We only had Homeroom on Mondays, but because it was the first week, we had it everyday. I sat in my seat next to Francis and waited for the bell.

"Bonjour Arthur. Have fun eating heart attacks with perfect Jones?" He smirked.

"How did you know about that?!" I turned in my seat.

"Lucille. So you agree he is perfect, no?"

"That's not what I meant, why is he even called that anyway? I only went there to copy science notes because you're too much of a cheesy monkey to let me take my own!"

"You could have copied my notes."

"I'd rather die than need help from the likes of you."

"You wound me Artie."

I glared at the fool and nearly smacked him when the teacher walked in. She took attendance and said that it would be a silent period. I took this as my chance to read A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens. It was a very good book, I highly recommend to you. Anyway I looked back to Francis with a thought still stuck in my head.

"Why is he called Perfect Jones?" I wondered aloud. A girl behind me grabbed my chair and looked at me in the eyes.

"Did you say Perfect Jones?" She whispered giddily, her red ribbons bouncing.

"Why yes, he is a friend of mine and I never understood why he was called that among students."

She smiled brightly, "Well duh! He's perfect! Perfect teeth, perfect tan, perfect eyes, perfect hair, bulging muscles, best of our football team. He's the all American dream boat!"

I smirked like the chesire cat. "Mm, but what about his perfect grades? They must be invisible because I never see them."

Her smiled faltered. "Well he has a flaw or two, but we all do. I mean the way the sun shimmers off his hair, the sky blue of his eyes, that smile that lights up a room! He's always so caring! I totally would go out with him any day."

I felt a sickily feeling I couldn't explain in the pit of my stomach. Of course Alfred would have girls falling at his feet. Why wouldn't he? I slinked back in my chair. I really shouldn't have asked why he was perfect. A tiny part of me already knew, a part that should never see the light of day. The girl kept blabbing on about my (boy)friend until the bell rang, and my goodness I was so happy when it did.

The way the sun shimmers off his hair, the sky blue of his eyes, that smile that lights up a room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I really loved first period, student council, or STUCON as most students call it. It was like a leadership class but very exclusive. At the moment, only Yao Wang, Honda Kiku, Ludwig Blendinsmit, Lukas, Vlad, and myself were the only students on the council. We were the only ones with the qualifications. This was fine by me, it only meant my say in matters was that more valuable. Ludwig was the first to speak, him seemingly being the president.

"Now, we are here today to discuss the fall talent show, winter dance, Fall campout, and of course we need to think about graduation. Now which should we discuss first?"

I slowly raised my hand. "We have the Fall campout settled, why don't we vote on small matters that don't need much thought? It IS only the first week."

Ludwig nodded. Vlad bounced in his seat as he giddily raised his hand. "What about the Talent Show? We should have it early this year! That way people will be more excited to be at school and we can have an early boost in club members! I'm sure misfit freshman will be eager to join some sort of clique, we should rope them in as soon as possible."

I was surprised at this, impressed even and it was fairly hard to impress me. Vlad had managed to string together a very logical reason behind the early talent show other than 'My friends and I want to'. It also frightened me how Vlad had the ability to do seemingly come up with this in minimal time.

"Sounds good, do you have a date in mind Vlad?" Yao nodded.

"Yes, how about November? The 14th would be magnificent if you could arrange it." Vlad smiled at the group and I could feel Lukas's proud smirk of approval..

"Hm," Ludwig flipped through the thoroughly filled out planner of his. "It's fine. Any objections?"He asked, to be answered by silence.

November was well know with witches and wizards for it's abundance of salem witch trials. It was practically a perfect date for our spells. September, October and November were the time of the year for summoning. I have taught my students well.

"No objections then? Okay now about the Halloween bash..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lunch was as busy as ever with students buzzing around, talking, gossiping and eating. I sat down with my friends as usual, listening to Roderich bitch about something. Elizabeta was listening intently while Lukas was swatting Mathias's hand away from his hair clip. Antonio was whispering to Francis about Lovino, who we all knew was Antonio's crush.

"Come on! We could go say hi, and shower him in flowers and tomatoes! Do you think that would work?"

"I don't know mon ami, he is one of them. Le football fuckboys. Lovino is going to break your heart."

I huffed at that. "Oh what do you know frog? They can't be that bad..." I said my mind wondering o Alfred. Surely most of the boys there were as kind as he was.

"Non, Arthur, Antonio, those boys are hot, I admit that, but they are wild. But I will help you, I'd do anything for l'amour."

Elizabeta looked up from whatever Roderich was writing. "Oh the boys aren't that bad Francis. Stop scaring him."

"Lovino is a little tomato, my romato." He smiled. He had been giddy ever since Lovino allowed him to nickname him Romano after Rome.

A chorus of 'aww' rang from our group as we shoved Antonio around, teasing him. I was about to comment on how red Antonio's face was when I felt a large hand on my shoulder, and heard that annoying, and obnoxious endearing laugh that made my heart flutter.

"Hey smartie Artie, I didn't know you were friends with Eliz!" Elizabeta smiled and waved at the mention of her name as I looked up to meet those shimmering blue eyes filled with happiness and--

The way the sun shimmers off his hair, the sky blue of his eyes, that smile that lights up a room.

No I will not think of Alfred in that manner.

"Why do you nickname people without their consent? Are you capable of uttering someone's full name or is that a challenge for your small brain?" I spat out, trying to rid myself of the heat on my face. Alfred seemed slightly offended at that, before recognizing my words as a challenge and leaned close into my ear.

"Sorry Arthur," He whispered, his warm breath tickling my neck, sending shivers down my spine. "Miss me much?" He purred. I felt my face instantly flushed, and a stirring in my stomach mixed with a million butterflies. I had never heard Alfred talk like that, almost possessively, it made me want to just grab him and-- UGH!

I rolled my eyes and felt the stares from my peers as the table fell silent.

"So this is the nerd club huh? I never would've expected to see you her Eliz. You could probably beat half these people shitless." He smiled and sat down.

Roderich made a sound of protest as Elizabeta spoke up.

"Oh I probably could, but I'm afraid I'd have to hang out with you if I did and that would be tragic" She laughed.

"Toche." Alfred laughed and fist bumped her.

"So what brings you to our table Alfred?" Francis spoke up, looking slightly annoyed.

"Oh nothing really. Mathew is nowhere to be found and Kiku has abandoned me for Ludwig and that Italian dude."

"You mean Feli." Antonio smiled.

"Yeah him. He seems chill." He nodded. I realized then that Alfred really didn't have friends. I felt kind of bad now, but it wasn't my problem.

"Why don't you hang out with the other boys?" Eliz asked tilting her head.

"Oh, Eliz we both know they're all assholes. I tried but they keep talking about Ivan and his sister with big boobs." He rolled his eyes.

This had a ripple of effect in our group. Eliz looked pissed off, Roderich was surprised, Francis seemed interested now, Lukas and Mathias left a while ago, and Antonio was balancing a tomato on his nose. I personally was appalled he had said 'Boobs' in front of a Lady, which is what I thought she was upset about. It was very disrespectful. I wanted to hit him.

"I can't believe the team wants to replace you. Honestly what is the coach thinking?! I know that if you got replaced you would leave, and you can't leave. You can't leave me alone with those idiots!" She barked.

"Yes ma'am!" Alfred smiled brightly. "But I know right! Thanks Eliza, but it's not my choice. Bet you five bucks coach picks me. We all know I'm better looking, both on the field and in the crowds."

"If Ivan wins the spot and you leave you owe me five." She smirked.

"You got yourself a done dirty deal missy." He shook her hand, as Roderich scowled at the contact.

"Anyway, now we can move onto more important matters. I'm hosting a pool party tonight, and you all are invited!" Francis handed us each a flyer. Antonio nodded and passed out empty balloons with numbers on them.

"For a raffle," He explained. "Winner gets 200 dollars."

"Sounds wonderful!" Eliza smiled.

"Oh and is it alright with you of we play there?" Antonio looked at me.

"Fine." I huffed feeling the eyes of everyone around me.

"Play what?"Alfred asked looking at his flyer.

"Oh u-mm n-nothing." I rushed out. Francis looked at me skeptically. The bell rang and we all scrambled out of our seats to throw away our food and grab our things. Al pulled me aside, smiling at me.

"You going Arthur?" He whispered.

"Um y-yes."

"Awesome, guess I'm going too." He smirked. I felt a bolt of frustration at the shimmer of feelings in the pit of my stomach. He turned to head to class when I stopped him with cry.

"Hey Al!"

"Yeah Artie?"

"Never ever utter the word Boobs in front of a lady again do you understand me?" I angrily barked. Alfred leaned in close his side pinning and pulling mine into the locker.

"Make me teapot." He smirked, and I saw how white his teeth were. I felt a tension build instantly between us, one so big that made me want to just-- just kiss him. I know, I know.I've only known him for two days but it only takes a few seconds for a crush to form. Not that I had a crush on Alfred. I gulped as Alfred stood up.

"See you at the party, Artie." He sauntered off down the hall as I stood there frozen. I knew I was going to get hell for this later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I sighed as I looked at my closet. It had been such a long time since I've been to a party, and I had no idea what to wear. I normally dressed classy, but people don't wear sweater vests to a pool party. I decided on black skinny jeans converses, a black leather jacket, a dark red shirt and a union jack bandana around my neck. I also put on a chain belt along with leather bracelets. This was my normal band performance attire. I would just have to pack swimming trunks for after our performance.

"Oi! Jerk! Some boy is here to take you to some party!" Peter yelled, barging into our room, even though I always specifically told him to knock first.

"Hold on you little brat!" I sneered as I grabbed my coat and guitar. I hope I didn't get it wet. That would be horrendous. Peter turned and stuck his tongue out at me, then proceeded to crash into the wall. All my brothers were buffoons. I hope that Wy girl will be able to get him under control one day. With that in mind, I walked outside to see Antonio and the gang waiting for me in the van.

Now this wasn't your standard van. It wasn't white, or black, or any normal colour like blue, red or grey. No, it was a bright lime green van with "Poisoned Scones" Spray painted on the outside. It was hideous, and owned by Antonio, so I couldn't voice that out loud. It's not like I was even one to talk considering I didn't even have a bike, let alone a car. The van was special in it's own way. The seats could fold so we are able to fit a drum set and key board in there. It seated seven people, and it could fit ten if you unfolded the seats where the trunk is. I guess that was cool and all, but the van was still awfully ugly.

I crawled into the back seat with my stuff and found Antonio in the driver's seat, Lovino next to him, of course, Eliza and Roderich in the next row, which left me to sit next to Mathias and surprisingly Lukas.

Lukas read my expression. "I needed a ride."

"On Matthias's lap maybe." Lovino smirked, high fiving Antonio.

"Just drive!" Lukas deadpanned, inching away from Mathias.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The party surprisingly was really cool. There were water slides, sound systems, a huge pool, buffet and even a dance floor. The band went to work straight away with setting up our instruments and gear. We were to play a few songs and be done by Eight so we could enjoy the party ourselves. After we perform we were to be replaced by Francis's sound system. It seemed like a good plan. It was actually well thought of. For once in my life I silently applauded Francis. Luckily it was almost show time.

I felt a bump on my side. "Sorry dude!" Came a voice behind me. I turned around to see Mr. Hero himself weaving his way through the crowd.

"It's quite alright." I responded using the best of my manners.Alfred whipped around to face me with a smile that slowly faded.

"Artie?" He gasped.

"What?" I inquired.

"What are you wearing?!"

"Clothes?"

"No I mean... Wow! Dude where is your nerdy vest and dorky pants? The shoes, the, um the.. Just the Arthur clothes!"

"What the bloody fuck do you mean by Arthur clothes?" I asked. Who does he think he is?

"Glad Artie is still under all that black leather." He smirked.

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

Al just chuckled in response. "You do look cool though."

I felt my face heat up. I never got compliments, not even from my mom. It felt nice, and frightening all at once. What do I say back? Nice shoes? Or maybe nice swim--

This was the moment I realized Alfred was in swim trunks. And he was shirtless. He was wearing american flag boxers, which honestly didn't surprise me, but he also had a necklace on too, which framed his neck in all the right ways. It was a light blue seaturtle that matched his eyes and made his skin seem so much tanner. It also had a good effect on those rippling muscles and-- oh dear .Keep your eyes on the turtle Arthur, eyes on the turtle. That will keep you out of trouble. His boxers were to low to his hips an you could barely make out-- NOT THAT TURTLE ARTHUR

"Thank you, your ass does too-- WAIT I MEANT ABBS-- NO UM SHOES YOU HAVE NICE SHOES!!" I shut my eyes in embarrassment. At that moment, I knew, I fucked up. I wanted to crawl into a ball and hide, like turtles did. What was up with turtles anyway?!

"What?" Alfred looked genuinely confused. "I can't hear you over the crowd."

Oh thank God.

"Oh, um nothing. Enjoy the party!" I scurried off. I ran up to the stage and grabbed my guitar. It was close to showtime. People would be watching. Alfred would be watching.

Alfred would be watching.

Alfred would be watching.

For the first time in years I felt stage fright. I froze. What if they didn't like our music? What if he didn't like our music?

"Arthur you alright mi amigo?" Antonio asked.

"Oh, um yes." I shook my head. I have gone onstage a million times, and the fear of one person has never stopped me before, it won't stop me now. I was the king of music and I was going to prove it.

"Ready Sconer's?" I yelled.

"Ready!!" They replied.

"A 1, 2, a 1,2,3,4!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"YEAH!" We finished our last song. We bowed as the crowd cheered us on. I felt the familiar rush of pride and smirked at my friends. I had forgotten all about whatever it was that was bothering me before.

"Tis now the time for swimming and drinking!" I laughed.

"Huzzah!" The gang cheered.

"Let's go!" Elizabeta giggled and nudged Roderich. I winked at him and left to go find a drink.

"Arthur!" I heard Francis sing.

"Yes?" I was actually in a good mood.

"Thank you for showing up," He smiled. "I didn't think you would play, not for me anyway, and definitely not for free."

"Don't bother yourself about it. At times I hate you and feel like killing you, but you're one of my closest friends. "

Francis's smile seemed to shrink, barely noticeable.

"Yes I suppose we are good friends."

"On good days maybe even best friends." I smiled.

"Yeah, mon ami. Well I should attend to my guests."

"See you later Francis." I nodded and proceeded to walk to the liquor table.

Once there I opened a bottle of ale and took a sip. It was heavenly. I closed my eyes and took i the sounds of laughter around me. People cheering for the raffle winner, people giggling about gossip. The gentle wind rustled my hair, and it seemed as though nothing else mattered. I didn't want to swim, it would be too cold. That and I couldn't swim. It was a deeply guarded secret of mine. I wanted to be warm, snug. The fire pit across from me didn't do me any justice. I drank there in silence, bottle in hand until my peace was broken.

"Hey, congrats duuuude." A voice slurred behind me. I whipped around to see Alfred there, his hair damp and water streaming down his torso. He obviously just got out of the pool, and obviously was very drunk.

"Thank you." I acknowledged. I felt my own mind fuzz and decided I had enough to drink. I had a little brother at home and I couldn't afford to show up wasted. I wasn't my older brothers.

"But the songs sucked ass man." That got my attention..

"Excuse me?" I demanded.

"It was alllll like rarr rrarr rarrr and no bum bum baaaaa." He giggled and stumbled.

"What do you mean rar rar rar?" I glared daggers at him. He may have been drunk, but I am a Kirkland and I will not be insulted!

"It was all loud and about tomatoes," He began.

"That was one song!"

"No, I know, But itt lacked songs to dance tooooo!" He smiled?

"Dance?"

"Like this!" He grabbed my arm and twirled me about. "Woooo!"

I felt my face heat up as my side was pressed against his warm, wet body. I could feel it soaking through my shirt.

"Let me go morron. You can't dance." I rolled my eyes. Al let go and smirked.

"You're right, you can't dance."

"I can dance!"

"I can dance better!" He giggled. I sighed and sat on a chair by the poolside. I saw a devious glint lurking in his sapphire eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"You know, ain't it weird to show up to a pool party and not go swimming?"

My eyes widened at that. "You wouldn't dare!" I said as I grabbed the sides of my seat.

"CANNONBALLLLLL!!" He shouted as he picked up my chair.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU BLOODY---" I shrieked, fear seeping into pores."I CAN'T SWIM!!"

Al didn't seem to hear me and threw me into the pool. I felt the cold wetness surround me. Panic seized me as I flailed my arms about. I thought I was going to die when a pair of strong arms lifted me out of the water.

"Hey you okay?" Alfred asked. His hero instincts must have overridden the alcohol in his blood.

"YOU FOOL! HOW DARE YOU! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME YOU--"

In my burst of anger I never would have expected what cut me off. Alfred pressed his lips to mine as if to silence me, and it worked very effectively. I was shocked at first, melting into it. Alfred was an amazing kisser for his first kiss. Was this his first kiss? Did I steal his first kiss? Even if he kissed me first, I was sober, he wasn't. I broke apart immediately, unaware of the stares.

"What's the matter? Am I too out of your league, Arthur?" He teased in a tone that utterly pissed me off.

I grabbed his face and went in to steal another kiss, but this one was aggressive and deep. I was freezing up until he wrapped his arms around my waist, his body heat warming me. Heat. I needed more heat. I pressed against him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt his hands travel lower and I let out a small moan muffled by our mouths. I let my hand tangle in his wet, matted hair and continued to kiss him passionately.

My mind screamed at me to stop. That I've only known him for two days and that I shouldn't be kissing a man I just met. That I shouldn't have been making a scene or wrapping my legs around his waist he he pinned me to the large pool lamp behind us. But the alcohol in my system told me that I should, that I needed to, that I wanted to. My body told me that I needed more, hotter, wetter, harder. My body was becoming a real problem. Alfred let out a low growl in my ear that made me shiver, and needy for more. Suddenly the drink Al was holding rolled off his finger tips and barreled into the pool.

The water exploded behind us in a puff of green smoke that looked identical to the one that exploded in science class. This was enough to snap me out of my daze as I pulled away as quickly as possible. I looked to see all sorts of people holding their phones, taking pictures and videotaping everything that was going on. Everything I had done was on camera, and if Al became well and realized we kissed when I was sober our friendship could be ruined. The only surviving chance for our friendship was to act as wasted as possible.

I giggled and spun around. "Alfie?! Where's ma gui-tar?" I sang and dragged Alfred away from the scene and into the front yard.

"Where are we goin' Iggy?" He slurred. "The party ain't over till I walk in! Wait..."

"Shhh!!" I dragged him forward.

"Are we going somewhere to have hot sex?" He giggled.

"What--NO! Why would you think that?!" I whisper shouted, feeling my face heat up.

"Because you still have a banana in your pocket." Al winked.

"I--shut up!! You have one too!" I trembled, embarrassment pooling in my stomach.

"I know." He smirked.

"You-Just-Ugh! Come on." I pulled him down the street. "Which way is your house?"

He stumbled before pointing at a sign. "A few streets down, white house, blue flowers." He slurred.

I nodded and started heading in that direction. Soon enough we were on his porch. He had a beautiful home. It had a colonial style to it.

"Your brother should be home, he can take care of you."

"So we're not sleeping together?" He frowned.

"You are going to hopefully go to sleep and forget any of this ever happened."

I rang the doorbell and waited.

"Artie?"

"Yes?"

"You look really hot in black skin tight clothes."

I blushed as his brother opened the door.

"Are you Matthew?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stared up at the ceiling in my bedroom. Thankfully all my siblings were asleep, including Peter who was across the room. I Thought about what had happened earlier, still feeling his fingers on my back and his lips against mine. What could I possibly do? I've had crushes on people before but this was different. This made my heart speed up at paces I couldn't even describe. Most crushes of mine made me feel like I wanted to either be a mile away or be right next to them, but this one agitated me. It was like I pined after every word, feeling that awful feeling of want. Like seeing something in the store you needed, that you couldn't live without, but it was way to expensive.

Looking at my pros and cons I decided it would be better to stay quiet and not say a word. The only pro would be a relationship, and for a short time. There were too many cons. For one thing we only had a year left of school, and we are clearly going down different paths. He is too distracting, his eyes his words, I can't focus around him and I wouldn't get anything done. Most importantly if he didn't share my feelings I would be rejected, heartbroken and losing a best friend. so there was only one thing to do. Get rid of these feelings.

I've heard of several ways to get rid of a crush. Find someone new was off my list for sure. Avoiding them was too. As was hating them, or getting into a fight. There was one thing I could do, and that was to list 7 things I hated about Alfie--Alfred. That should make him seem less likeable. What did I NOT like about him?

Hmm

His eating habits. That was a good one, he eats like a pig. Sits like one too-

His manners. Yep those are awful.

His obnoxious attitude and laugh.

His Arrogance in practically every subject, even ones he sucks at

His inability to to think about anyone but himself

He's always off in space, his own little world, and never listens.

They way his eyes light up when he smiles.

How blue his eyes are

How his glasses frame his face perfectly.

That annoying strand of hair that defies the laws of gravity!

How bright and perfect his teeth are.

His perfect smile

His overbearing optimism

How when he blushes he glances at the ground.

He's such a dork. An adorable dork.

The way he tries to be everyone's hero, and it comes off as annoying but when you look deep down..

He has a huge heart.

DAMNIT! This was supposed to be 7 reasons why I despise him, not 50 reasons why I like him! I huffed and starfished on my bed.To think we kissed at that damned party! Lady curled up in my lap and nuzzled me. She was old, Lady was an English cocker spaniel. I have loved her longer than I have loved tea, and that's a long time.

I tried to close my eyes and let sleep come over me but I couldn't escape the thoughts of him. They way he called me teapot and Iggy and Artie. The way he said Arthur. I grabbed my phone and earbuds and played a few of my favourite Beatles songs, hoping it would lull me to sleep. Surprisingly I fell asleep to the sounds of 'Here, There and Everywhere'.


	5. 50 Reasons Why You Shouldn't Kiss Your Friends

CHAPTER 4 Alfred'S POV

50 REASONS WHY YOU SHOULDN'T KISS YOUR FRIENDS

 

"Can We get ice cream after we go to the park?" The smaller boy answered with a small bear tucked in his lap.

A little blond boy giggled in his seat.

"Sure Mattie. Alfred, would you like ice cream too?" Came a slender young women from the driver's seat of the car.

She was the most beautiful women in the world, with long black hair and skin tanned from working in the outside gardens with her sons. Her smile was broad and was always stretched across her face as if at any moment she could bust into laughter. Her eyes were light and always sparkled with love and adventure.

"Sure mommy! Then after that we could go watch the new superman movie!" The blue eyed boy bounced clutching his superman action figure.

"Let's wait till your father gets home so we can watch it as a family." The mother smiled.

"Okay!" Both boys giggled and played with their toys.

"Don't worry Mr. Bear! I'll save you from the alien Tony! I'm a Hero!"

"His name is Kumajiro Al."

"Oh, sorry. Pew Pew! Laser vision! Tony is dead!"

"You can't do that! He died to easily! That's no fun! And Heroes don't kill! You Murderer!"

"I-I I didn't mean to. I'm sorry Tony!" The boy bawled playing along. "I'm no longer a Hero!"

"Matthew honey, just because he killed it doesn't make him a villain. Superman will always be a Hero no matter what, just like you'll always be mine." Mother smiled.

I grined largely as Mattie stroked his bear.

SHREEECHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A car drove into the family, shattering the glass window and crushing everything. The car spun and blood was splattered on my mom's window side.

"MOM!" Mattie screamed and rushed to her. My legs were trapped under the seat, a fire slowly spreading in front of me. I struggled but when I finally got free, it was too late.

"I love you." My mom whispered, holding Mattie's face in her hands.

"MOM!" 'Don't leave me!' I screamed in my head. I saw the fire spread, felt the smoke burn my lungs and fuzz my vision.

Then she was gone.

Mattie was cradling her in his arms. I pulled him away from her body, peeling him off and away from the fire. I couldn't lose him too. Sirens wailed in the streets and from a distance. I was no Hero. I didn't save her. It was all my fault I could have done something, anything. Maybe if I didn't distract her, if I got free earlier, if...

It was all my fault. She died and I did nothing but stand there and stare. Staring at her helpless form, clutching Tony in my hand. And when the cops came all I did was stare.

That was the day my father lost custody of my brother. All I did, like when mom died, was stare when they pulled him away from us, clutching the bear that mom had just bought him. Stared like I did then, standing there.

Watching superman burn in the fire.

I had the nastiest hangover in the history of hangovers. I've gotten drunk before, I even got high once, but I have never felt so awful in my life. I really must have been wasted. That party was probably crazy. The only thing I could remember was going to the party and hanging out in the pool with my teammates. Everything else was a fuzzy and blacked out. I also had weird taste on my lips, it was kind of sweet and bitter all at once. It was nice. I felt tears sting my eyes from the nightmare I had. Well it was more like a memory but I'd rather think of it as a nightmare. As something that never happened, that wasn't real.

Alarm clock and the smell of puke awoke me from my sleepy daze. Puke. Ew.

"UGH, Mattie! Why am I covered in puke!? What the hell?!" I got up and looked in the mirror, my eyes settling on the bright red-- "MATTIE IS THIS A HICKEY?!"

I panicked. Who was I kissing? What? Oh no what did I do? What if I told everyone my dark secrets like how I slept in a bear footie.

"I don't know, your friend brought you home last night." Mattie scribbled.

I huffed. I felt awful, horrible, sick, and the hickey didn't help. I hope school had mercy on me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

School didn't have mercy on me. The halls were loud, the lights were annoying and everywhere I went people were staring at me, whispering. Everyone was smirking, even people I didn't know. I talked to a few cute girls I saw at the party but the only giggled and walked away. It was weird. PE was just exhausting. No one wants to run while hungover. It was like the sun hated me. 

The weirdest thing by far was that Arthur completely avoided me all morning. Kiku was off hanging out with Ludwig and Feli. I felt so alone. So I did what I'd never thought I'd ever do and sat with the football team for lunch. Surprisingly they friendly and we spent most of the time goofing off and gossiping. It was fun, maybe I should sit here more often. My Happy Bubble was popped when I felt Lovino slide next to me and hit me on the back.

"Hey amico, you disappeared after the scene you made. Get laid?" He smirked.

I looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Francis's party, Idiota. The whole school was there and practical everyone saw, congrats by the way."

"Saw what dude?" I stared. "What are you talking about?"

The boys laughed and hollered.

"Oh, you don't remember do you? You were pretty drunk. Let me refresh your memory." Lovino took out his phone and texted me.

BING

I looked at him confused as I picked up my phone.

Lovino's text read.

"Check Twitter dumb bastard."

Underneath his text was a screen full of Facebook notifications.

Facebook.

I was so stupid. Of course I should have checked Facebook to see all the damage I'd done. But noooo I had to follow school rules and keep my phone off during school hours.

You Were tagged in 'FranceyPants's' photo Click to view now.

You were tagged in 'TheAwesomeGilbert's' message: ' Killer party last night XD'

You were tagged in 'LoviNO's' Photo Click to view now.

You were tagged in 'Yao Wang's' Photo Click to view now.

And The list went on as I scrolled down, until a certain notification caught my eye

You were tagged in "FranceyPants's' Video. Click to watch now.

Video? If I really wanted to know what happened a video was the best way, I mean party hard or die. So I clicked. And It played. I was pinning someone to a pole, kissing them aggressively. Their legs were wrapped around me and it seemed really intense. I wondered who it was that I was so entranced in. A minute later I got my answer. I dropped something and the pool exploded behind the phone, and in the chaos I saw who it was that stole my first kiss.

It was Arthur.

I dropped my phone on the table and sat there in silence as the boys watched me. Suddenly that taste on my lips that was still there wasn't sweet anymore.

"You guys sneaked off somewhere and Arthur hasn't talked to any of us." Lovino watched me steadily.

"Ugh did you guys have sex or not?!" Shouted Eliza slamming her fist to the table, which honestly scared me more than it should have.

"What? No he took me home." I said in a small voice. This was just too much. I grabbed my things and walked over to where Mattie sat, seeing Eliza give Ivan a 20 dollar bill in the process.

I kissed one of my best friends, and not only was it a kiss, it was a full on makeout session, and from the looks and sounds of it we were fully enjoying ourselves with no clear intention to stop. This was my first kiss. My first time groping someone too. It was with someone I barely knew, and who was a boy. I mean I never thought I would be attracted too...well it doesn't matter. What was done was done and in times of peril there was only one thing to do. Lock yourself in a closet and never come out again.

But unfortunately there were no places I could hide at school so I decided to do the next big thing and sit with my brother, who can practically be invisible anyway. I would never admit this out loud but I needed his comfort. I felt calmer and safer when I was with him. Even being in the sitting in silence made me feel better.

"Um Al what exactly happened at the party?" Mattie asked using his notepad.

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Nothing. Nothing happened. I didn't do anything, I was drunk, I can't remember. I can't be held responsible," I sucked in a breath and put my hands over my eyes. "Oh God what if he hates me? What if he won't tutor me? Why? Why? My whole future is ruined because I was stupid!" I whined and slammed my head on the table.

Way to go Alfred! Way to screw things up majorly and possibly screw up your life! No Arthur means no Tutor which means no good grades which means no football spot which means no scholarship which means no college! And all for someone I just met and a couple of hormones. Okay, a LOT of hormones, but still. I was 19, I should be over puberty.

"What happened at the party?" He continued to press.

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"No."

"What's up Brohas!" Came a loud voice behind me. I looked up to see Gilbert.

"Go awaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" I groaned. I didn't need any more people talking about what happened. "Only Mattie can be here because he wasn't at the party." That and technically Mattie couldn't talk about it. He could write though, it seems as if brothers will annoy you no matter what.

Gilbert ignored me and grabbed a chair sitting next to us smirking. "So Al, have fun at the party?"

"Do I look like I had fun?" I snapped back.

"Well I have proof that you had fun, right here on my phone." He said pulling it out. "Lookie here I have some pictures as well."

'Don't you dare!" I sneered through clenched teeth.

"Relax broha. You've been nothing but nice to me. I'm not going to show anyone. Besides anyone who was there knows exactly what happened." He smiled and stood up before leaving.

"Why? Why me?" I sobbed and repeatedly hit my head on the table. It hurt way less then the humiliation of what I did.

"What happened that made you like this?"

"I-I" I choked. I couldn't get the words out. I shouldn't have dragged Mattie into my boy drama. He was to pure and fragil. Maybe it was best to leave him out, that way there was a zero percent chance he'll get hurt by my stupid actions.

What happened? Tell me Alfred."

"Nothing happened okay? Nothing that concerns you."

"Not true."

"Yes it is Matthew," I stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go over a life choice."

I saw Arthur coming towards us out of the corner of my eye and decided it would be best if Ii left. Mattie would bring me my bag, I was sure of it.

I went outside and sat on the grass. The sun was shining brightly, and just laying there I forgot about everything that was going on. I even spotted Bernie soaring across the sky, chirping happily.

"Alfred." I knew that voice. I looked over to see Arthur standing there in the sunlight. I ignored him and look back at the sky hoping he'll take a hint and leave. He didn't.

"Can we talk?" He pleaded.

"No. Go away" I grumbled, folding my arms across my chest.

"Ugh you moron! When you're ready to talk, because we need to, and stop being a childish brat, you know where to find me!" He angrily stormed off.

"And you say I"M being the childish one! Look at you throwing a hissy fit!"

"At least I don't mope around all day! Get over it Alfred, It happened, it's over with and done. We can't go back and change things." He glared coldly.

I realized something then, something that would change my very life. A sentence that could determine things forever.

"If you could go back, would you?" I asked staring at the sky.

Arthur made a surprised choking sound meet with silence.

"See you later Alfred." He started walking away.

This was my chance to fix my mistake. Why did I say the stupidest things? Why didn't I have a filter? The question was more for me than it was him. Why did I open my big mouth?

"Wait!" I bolted up and followed him.

"How about we meet at McDonald's? We can talk there and get something to eat."

"That place is horrendous! We are not going back!"

"Whatever dude, you know you want to."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Everyone, I want a three page essay on your favorite topic. Make it interesting. For those who are into Supernatural, Doctor Who and other fandoms, don't be shy, write a 20 page essay about how Destiel is canon if you want! But make sure to follow the rules of english while writing these."

"Mrs. Green, can we write the essay on the last book we read?" Arthur asked from the other side of the room.

"Of course! Just make it interesting!" Mrs. Green replied. I laughed.

"Dude, that's called a book report." No one likes book reports. Silly Arthur.

Arthur then proceeded to yell at me as usual. The teacher yelled at us, but I didn't really care. I just wanted to poke Artie. Make him yell at me. Maybe it was just that I wanted attention, maybe it was because I was bored and didn't want to write an essay, but I decided to have some fun. I got up smirking, with text books in my hand and walked to where Arthur was sitting. Siftly I pretended to trip over him and dropped my textbooks on his head.

"OI! BLOODY WANKER!" Came that adorable British accent.

"Sorry dude, I didn't see you. You're so short." I smiled.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN DROP YOUR BLOODY TEXTBOOKS ON ME!"

"I didn't mean to." I sang innocently, giving him my puppy eyes.

"WHY WERE YOU WALKING WITH THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" He steamed.

"BOYS! My desk! NOW!" Green yelled. Arthur and I walked over and smiled.

"Yes?" I beamed.

"Both of you have detention! I can't have you disrupting my classroom. There are people here who want to learn."

"Yes ma'am." Arthur spoke, looking directly at me, glaring.

"But Mrs. Green! I can't have detention! Coach will kill me!"

"Oh stop whining like a five year old." Arthur grumbled under his breath.

"You stop acting like a five year old." I challenged. Mrs. Green raised her eyebrow.

"I didn't even do anything!" He leaned in closer with anger.

"Well you should have thought of that before you disrupted my class." She said while handing us both detention slips. They were for after school tomorrow.

She turned to Matthew and started talking to him. Arthur looked pissed at me.

"Why did you do that?"

"So we could hang out. You said no to McDonald's. I said yes to detention."

Arthur looked at me for a while. "You're a bloody fool, you know that?" He smiled.

"Oh, I know. I prefer to be called heroic though."

"Whining isn't heroic."

"---summer essay! It was well written." Mrs. Green smiled before leaving to attend to other students.

"Summer essay?" Oh no, I TOTALLY forgot! "We had summer homework?"

"Yes you dolt! Oh, you're helpless, why do I even bother? Come on we'll be late for history."

Still feeling the urge to provoke Artie I smiled and said. "You bothered last night when you kissed me."

Arthur grew hot like a kettle on a stove. Mattie's eyes widened to the size of saucers. He frantically scribbled in his notepad.

"YOU KISSED?!"

"Did a tad more than that really." I muttered waiting for the explosion I desired.

"YOU ARSEHOLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT! I WILL HANG YOUR BALLS ON--" I reached up for Artie's hand and pressed it to my mouth like I've seen in a million movies.

Artie looked so adorable when he was angry, and it was the only thing I could do to stop myself from kissing him again. I needed to kiss him again. My lips ached for it. I don't have a big mouth around him for nothing.

"Do I bother that much, love?" I mimicked his accent, referring to the question I had asked earlier about whether he regretted the kiss or not. I wanted to get him as angry as possible and I couldn't explain why.

SLAP

I felt his hand hit my face, stinging my skin. Well, it looks like I'll have to marks from artie in the past twenty four hours. One a hickey, the other a slap.

"YOU COW! YOU UTTER DIRTY, SCUMBAG OF A BASTARD!" His face was beet red.

"Well, well,well. What do we have here?" Lovino came from behind. He must have heard the slap. Good ears.

I looked at the clock, not wanting to get into it with Lovino.

"You do know we'll be late?"

"Whatever."

"See ya later dudes!" I clicked my tongue and started heading down the hallway.

"You bloody imbecilic wanker! We have fifth history!" Arthur snapped before we were both dragged to class by my little brother.

"Wow dude, where did you come from?" I asked wondering how much of that he had witnessed. 

'HE'S BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME!"

"Oh." I blushed feeling stupid for the fiftieth time that day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She had to put us as partners. Did the universe hate me or was Mrs. Spears just plain evil? It was already awkward enough arong Arthur, but now I was stuck with him all year. She had assigned a year long project for a presentation of five facts for every country. This would be a lot of work, and a lot of time I would get to spend with Artie. Secretly I was really excited by that thought. It sent butterflies up my spine. I would have to sit next to him every fifth period for the rest of the year. Either this would be amazing or horrendous.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat near my brother on the bus as I always did. I was about to sit next to him when Gilbert beat me to it. The two were talking about hockey, and he was touching my brother. No one touches my baby brother.

"Stop flirting. It will ruin relationships." I snapped. I couldn't stand the thought of little Mattie being flirted with. He's too innocent.

"Just because you thought it was a good idea to get wasted by mixing other beers doesn't mean you can hate on others." Arthur defended Mattie from a few seats away.

"Ya, well at least I didn't keep secrets from my friend!" I shot back.

"You didn't need to know!"

"I would have liked to know we kissed from you, not the internet!" I hissed. I was still pretty pissed I had to be humiliated by not even knowing what happened. The fact Lovino of all people had to show me was enough--

Mattie slammed his book on my head with such force I didn't think possible from his tiny hands. I thought he was on my side. That traitor.

"What was that for? Why are you being so mean to me?"

"Can you get off my lap? Thanks." Gilbert smirked at my baby brother. Oh no he didn't. Aw hell nah!

"You better back the fuck up before you get smacked the fuck up." I sneered possessively. "Don't talk to my little brother like that."

"Oh deary me. Look who decided to be a hero! Wait. Heroes don't drown people!" Arthur's voice fumed.

"I WAS DRUNK!" I boomed. I mean, he was drunk too but still. I can't be held responsible. It's not like I intended to drown him...

"No excuses!" He growled. Welp, there goes my excuse. Who died and made him king?

"Wow, they sound like a married couple." Gilbert laughed.

I gave him the sharpest glare I could possibly muster. Married? I couldn't even stand Artie all that much as it is, with his bad temper and british curl. Though I suppose drunk me thinks otherwise.

"You even look like a married couple!"

I turned to see Artie also glaring at him with total malice.

"SHUT UP!" We both roared.

That's it. Not dealing with this. Fuck this shit I'm out. I stormed off the bus with fire in my blood. It would have been more effective if there wasn't a line and Arthur wasn't behind me, also storming off, but hey, it works.

"Bye birdy!" Gilbert sang and started walking away.

My brother turned the shade of apples and hugged his book to his chest. My blood went from "Chill" to "Angry" to "Fucking pissed" to "GET MY FUCKING AXE" in about three seconds flat. Was it 'Let's see who can piss Alfred off the most?' Day? Did I miss the memo? I growled then started walking to get the only thing that calms my nerves. Food.

Kiku's family owned a Japanese Steak House and because I was one of Kiku's only friends I was welcome there anytime. Ohana means family am I right? Wait that was hawaiian...oops. Glad I never said that out loud. That would be embarrassing

Currently the restaurant was closed. I went in anyway and took a seat at the table Kiku was at. People who work here aren't born with the awesome skills to flip things in the air and set things on fire without burning them. (Ninja's are though, Kiku told me that. Seems legit.) So they need to practice. Kiku was currently trying to flip chicken bits into his hat. Sadly they all landed on the floor.

"Sup dude." I sighed.

"You okay Alfred-san? What brings you here so early? It's not takeout thursday is it?"

Why was I here again? Oh ya I was angry.

"Because I'm pissed at everyone and I need food to fuel my hit list."

"Sound's like a rough day. Steak Soba Soup?" He asked.

"Yes please." I moped. I got free meals here too because in order to know if you cook good, you need to taste test. Basically I was their guinea pig. That was fine with me. As long as I got fed for free.

"So what happened?" He started the stove.

"Well first of I got drunk at the party and kissed Arthur, then I didn't remember it and when I went to school the next morning everyone knew but me. Arthur didn't even tell me I had to find it out from lovino. Then I got into a fight with Arthur over a hundred little things, got detention for tomorrow on the first week of school and to top it all off, Gilbert has been hitting on my little. innocent, shy, fragile brother and that pisses me off!" I shouted and pounded my fist on the granite. It actually kinda hurt.

"Breathe Alfred." Kiku said with wide eyes, sitting on the stool next to me.

I took in a gulp of air. "Just a shitty day that's all."

"Well let's not focus on all the bad things that happened. Did you hear that Ludwig and Feli got together? It's adorable but now I feel like a third wheel." He sighed handing me my soup.

"You've always got me!" I grinned.

"That is unless you run away with some boy and join the army or something."

I choked on the delicious soup. "What?"

"Oh nothing. How's football?"

"It's great I kicked Ivan's ass." I laughed.

"Well that's always good. Ivan scares me."

"What are you scared of? He probably only plays football because his balls are too small to accommodate his foot long nose."

Kiku suppressed his laughter. "That was very unkind."

"Oh it's just a little fun and games."

"Fun and games is what got you drunk." Kiku nodded referring to the game of beer pong that started all my present drama.

"Not cool dude."

He smiled. "Did you ever think of getting a job? It could keep your mind off of drama and give you something to do so that you stay out of trouble."

"A job? Where at McDonald's?"

"No that's a freshman job. There is a new starbucks opening up down the street. If you get that car fixed up it would be perfect for you."

"Hm, sounds like a good idea. I'll think about it. Thanks man."

"Your welcome." He said returning to his spot at the grill.

"California Maki?"

PING

I looked down at my phone.

Artie Kirkland

"Hey can you meet at the school? We need to talk and I am NOT under ANY circumstances going back to that heart attack that hires clowns."

I smiled. Ronald was my homie. As much as he says he hated McD's, he did devour my hamburger.

"Um no thanks dude. I- uh gotta go. See you later!" I gushed.

"Okay! Goodbye Alfred! Tell Arthur I said hi!" He smiled.

I tripped over my own feet and hit the door causing the little bells to jingle.

Damn my stupid reflective glasses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur was leaning up against a pillar when I arrived.

"Took you long enough. Why didn't you text back?"

I Shrugged.

"Oh don't start with that. I have a 13 year old brother, silent treatments don't work on me."

I shrugged again and put my hands in my pocket.

"Ugh you're a spoiled brat. Come on." He started walking towards the entrance.

I paused. School was closed and locked up. Why were we even here? It's not like we could just walk in and--

Click. Arthur unlocked the door. Well then, I guess we could just walk in. Why Did he even have a key?!

"How--"

"Hm?" Arthur mused turning to look at me.

I closed my mouth shut. I was still mad. Arthur rolled his eyes with a smile on his face and grabbed my hand leading me inside. I blushed, I'm not even gonna deny it. The minute he touched my hand my face turned red. The hickey on my collar bone started to grow hot.

"Move faster you dolt!"

Now it was the sting that started to hurt. It was my turn to roll my eyes. I looked at our hands and quickly let go. This was harder than I thought.

We stopped at a janitor's closet. I looked at Arthur skeptically. There was no reason any student should ever go in there, unless of course, they were having sex or kidnapping/ killing someone. Uh oh.

"Don't look at me like that! Just humour me." He said as if reading my thoughts. He opened the door using another key. Was he secretly a spy or something?

Inside the supposed closet was an elevator shaft. The elevator was silver and slim. Arthur walked up to it and twirled.

"Tada! What do you think?"

What did I think? I thought it was amazing cool. I wondered where it lead, what secrets it kept. The adventures it could lead us to. I stood there in awe.

"Still going to give me the treatment? Ugh." He huffed and pulled out a slender card. He pressed a button on the elevator and put the card in the slot. It opened with a loud DING.

"Are you coming or what?" He put a hand on his hip. I hopped on without a second thought. This was cool. He reminded me a bit of Regina George standing there. Get on the Elevator loser, we're going snooping.

"This," He said as the door reopened. "Is the basement. It's just boilers and pipework."

I was about to step off when he stopped me. He ushered me back in and closed the door. I was going to protest but he stopped me with a motion of his hand, telling me to be quiet. He pushed on the elevator wall underneath the level 2 button and slid it revealing a level 3 option and a keypad. This was like a cool video game. He punched in a few digits and the elevator descended once more.

"This. My friend, is the catacombs." He smirked as the door pinged open to reveal a torch light hallway.

I smiled brightly as I stepped off the elevator.

"What do you think now?"

I flashed him a thumbs up.

"Are you seriously still playing this childish game? I show you a secret that the principal doesn't even know about and all you do is flash a thumb? Are you kidding me?"

I shrugged. Years of living with Mattie have given me an expert skill at the silence game.

"You are a twat! Why did I even bring you here? Better yet, why did you even come to talk to me if you're not going to talk at all?"

Toche. He had a point. But I was stubborn.

"Look I'm sorry about what happened. I wasn't drunk like you were, though I was pretty tipsy, and I let it happen anyway. I brought you here so you can yell at me or whatever and no one will be able to hear you. That way my dignity can stay intact and eavesdroppers can stay out. So yell at me and get it over with."

I stood there silently. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Are you serious? What a spoiled brat you are--"

I transferred my silence with another kiss. I don't know why, but it was an instinct. He wanted to know my opinion on what happened right? After a few seconds I let him go and smiled.

"I think this place is awesome. It could use a bit more lighting though." I smirked at a dumbfounded Arthur.

"You! I--Did you just...and then you--"

"Mhm."

"What the fuck Alfred!"

"Well I don't know about you but it sure did feel good to let that out."

"You are--"

"An amazing kisser? I know."

"No. I was going to say that you're too--"

"Hot? I know I mean hot damn."

"LISTEN YOU WANK! I was going to say you are a spoiled little brat. How do you even know that I feel that way, hm? What if that kiss was a one time thing?"

"Well for one thing the hickey on my collar bone shows me that you at least felt 'that way' once, and the way you practically melted into my kiss just now shows me that you still do."

"You incompetent--" He gasped as I went in for another kiss. This time he pulled me against him as his back hit the wall.

"Mmmmph," He gulped. "Spoiled," a moan. "Brat."

"Why thank you."

"What was all that about?"

"Well I wasn't sure if the kiss was a one time thing for me either. Better be safe than sorry."

"And what if it was a one time thing? Did you intend to just lead me on?"

"I- Um..."

"Well?" He folded his arms. "Did you 'find' out? Am I just a one time thing? Are we a one time thing!?"

"Um...Well I hope this isn't just a one time thing. I mean, it;s nice. We could like go on dates and stuff and...ya." I trailed off. Where was going with that!? I bet I looked like a fool. My face was red and Arthur just stared at me. Then he laughed at me. God, I was so embarrassed.

"Dates and stuff hm? Are you asking if i'll go out with you?"

"I..Um..so.." I nodded. Of course he would reject me, we just met. Why do I have such a big mouth?! "Will you or nah?"

"Well I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"Yes, I suppose. It's not like I have anything better to do with my time." He smiled and stole a swift kiss.

I leaned back in and we embraced each other for some moments more before he broke apart.

"I have a proposition."

"Yes?"

"We date, all fine and well, but we don't tell anyone."

I eyed him suspiciously. "Hear me out. Let's say this is just a physical thing and it ends up not working out. This way we can just break up without any extra drama or interference. If it's more than just heat in the moment kinds of things then I guess we'll find out..." He trailed off.

I gave him a sideways glance. "I like it. It sounds like a challenge. A game. How long can we keep 'us' a secret. Let's start now. You said if I yell at you, nobody will hear us right? So what if I do this?" I leaned in giving him slow, gentle kisses on the neck. I had no idea what I was doing, but judging by Artie's soft moans, I was doing it right.

"Mmn, and because you're my boyfriend now, this won't be taboo." He smirked looping his fingers on my belt loops and pulled me closer.

"This won't be either." I mumbled unbuttoning his shirt so that I could move my mouth lower. Arthur moaned and wrapped his legs around me, using the wall as support. He liked doing that didn't he?

"Alfred, mngh... how far are we going...?" He rolled his head back.

"When you say to stop." I mumbled and began to suck his neck, tasting the same taste on my tongue as I had been all day. It was my turn to give the hickeys.

Arthur began to slowly slide my pants down, touching my hipbone and bringing me closer to him. This was amazing. So much for learning from my tutor.

I pulled away, earning a whine from Artie. "You'll still be my tutor right?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

I smiled as I walked out of school, hand in Arthur's. We let go as soon as the breeze hit us. We had been in there for quite a while, and although we really didn't go that far, I still felt happier than I had in awhile.

"Goodbye Alfred F. Jones." He whispered flirtatiously. Looks like I caught a winner. Arthur was a hundred reasons why you should kiss your friends if you like them.

"Goodbye Iggy Kirkland." I smirked, giving him a new pet name.

He smiled and headed home, and we parted ways. I still felt the excitement in my bones. It was going to be a long night, I doubt I'll be getting any sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on 50 Reasons Why...
> 
> Will Al and Artie's secret relationship hold up? What will happen when they get caught red handed and the beans are spilled. What will happen to them when the stress of the public catches up? Will Alfred reveal to Artie his dark past and childhood drama? Find out next week on 50 Shades of Gr-- I mean 50 Reasons Why...!!!!!!


	6. 50 Reasons Why Its A Brand New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is cringy, I apologize in advance. This was written a while ago so. But here it is!

ARTHUR'S POV

I got to school the same time I normally did. I even made English Muffins. In my lifespan I could predict almost every moment of my life, from cleaning up my drunk brothers to what dorm I wanted to sleep in at college. What I couldn't predict was seeing Alfred at school before I was. He was standing by his brother and talking to the new kid. I smiled and waved. Al said something to his brother and walked over to where I was standing.

"Good morning, Arthur." He smirked.

"Morning, Alfred. How are you today?." I giggled. I felt like a schoolgirl talking to her first crush. I loved it.

"Oh I'm doing fine. I had a lot of fun yesterday."

"Mm, so did I. Anyway what brings you to school so early?"

"Well Mattie and me came--"

"Mattie and I." I corrected.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I take grammar very seriously."

"You're such a nerd." He chuckled.

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"You mean 'are too'."

"No you 'are too' uptight man. Take that stick out of your ass."

"What do you suppose I put up there instead?" I laughed.

He froze, biting his lip.

"I was being sarcastic! Get your mind out of the gutter!" I hit him with my bag.

"Well I mean we got pretty close to that yesterday."

"Hush you! People are showing up!"

"Then how about we go somewhere more private?" He smirked and snaked his arms around my waist.

"Let go, we'll get caught out here!"

"So is that a yes?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kissing underground school for a good twenty minutes was a great way to start the day. Even if we almost got caught by Lukas and Vlad. Good thing we didn't take any clothes off. We really should refrain from making out right next to the elevator. It's a really bad habit to start.

We sneaked out of the janitors closet like spies and headed in opposite directions down the hallway. I had the urge to bust out into the James Bond theme, but I kept it inside. I kept many of my fanboy urges inside. As a child I grew up with books for friends, comforted only by the magical fairies and Sherlock. As well as many other classic's of course, but also have read many of the new young adult fiction books, Harry Potter probably being my favorite. SLYTHERIN FOR THE WIN!

I got to homeroom before most of my peers too. To all you slackers, there is no excuse for being late if I can spend every morning battling my brothers, spend countless minutes underground kissing someone I just met and _still_ be early.

'Kissing someone I just met.'

Well when I put it that way it does sound shallow doesn't it? It was true as well, I mean how well did I really know Alfred? He could be a mass murderer or something. Well I suppose not, he is too busy with football to be one. Murderers are normally people with a lot of time, and are usually not that popular. Most have friends, they just aren't social butterflies, so Al wasn't a murderer. He couldn't be a kidnapper either, Matthew would have said something. But Matthew can't talk. Oh God he IS a kidnapper!

No, Matthew could write. I'm sure if he was living with a kidnapper he would do something. But what if Matthew was the kidnapper? No, there hasn't been a kidnapping since I was three and I doubt Matthew or Alfred could kidnap people when they were that little. Unless their parents were kidnappers or murderers or sociopaths. It is genetic. Speaking of Alfred and Matthew's parents, I don't think I've ever seen or heard of them. What are they hiding? Well maybe I haven't because I never got a chance to bring it up.

And here we are again. Looks like I mentally went through a full circle. I really needed to get to know Alfred better. Maybe after--

"Arthur!"

"What?!" I snapped back to reality. I was in second period drama class.

"Your line?" Francis tapped his foot.

"I--uh...What skit are we doing again?"

"We are doing 'Our Town'. Where is your head today? We are halfway through the run through! Have you been zoning out this whole time?" Barked the teacher. Mrs. Baugh could be nice, very nice, but she could also be scarier than my mum.

"I...I have no excuse ma'am. I am truly sorry for interrupting the class. I apologize sincerely."

Baugh nodded.

"Um," I raised my hand sheepishly. "But, uh, before we start again, who was I playing?"

Mrs. Baugh sighed. Francis looked at me and shook his head with amusement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day rolled by easily. Soon enough it was fifth period and I took my seat in Mrs. Spears class. I was studying about England when I felt something hit my on the side of my head. I turned to see Alfred with a straw in his mouth next to me. I looked on the desk to see a large spit ball that undoubtedly hit me.

"What was that for?!"

He put a finger up to his mouth. "Just read it."

"Read it?" I questioned. It was just a piece of wet paper.

"Yeah, like a secret message."

I gave him a look.

"Just open it!"

"No it's full of saliva!"

"You didn't mind my saliva this morning!" He whispered.

"This is different!"

"Not really."

"I'm not touching it." I crossed my arms.

"Fine then." He looked at his paper.

_Phtoop!_

"Stop that!"

_Phtoop!_

"Alfred stop!"

"Just read it!"

"No!"

_Phtoop!_

"Yes!"

"I said no you--" _Phtoop!_

"Oi lovebirds, shut up!" Romano yelled from the back. That git. He should shove that Italian accent up his--

"Alright, hush up, and get to work. Before we start, I want every one of you to know that I mean EVERY country, even the little ones like Sealand. The more little countries you miss, the more points getting docked. Understand? Good, now we will be working on these every other Wednesday." Spears spoke. She really was a lazy teacher. She wasn't even teaching us anything. She sure as hell didn't notice when most of the boys in the back got up and left. If she did notice, she didn't care.

"Open it." Alfred whispered. "You know you want too."

"Shut up and get to work."

"Open it."

"Stop."

Alfred gave up and turned around to his twin.

"Dude, did you do your math homework?" Alfred asked. Of course I got all my homework done, I shook my head, and so did Matthew.

"You bloody git. Why didn't you do your homework?" I grumbled. It's not like he didn't have time. He was a little busy, with me of course, but I got mine done.

"I was busy!" Alfred complained. Michelle giggled.

"What's so funny?" We both barked at the same time.

"You act like a married couple."

"No we don't." We said simultaneously. Damnit it was yesterday all over again.

"If you say so." She answered.

"They were acting like this yesterday." Gilbert piped up. That wanker.

"Really? Wow! Feisty Arthur submits to Alfred the dense. Well, there's a first for everything!" Michelle giggled.

"Arthur never really struck me as someone who was so tough!" Gilbert laughed.

"Yeah, he's even the leader of a band!"

"The band that played at the party?" Gilbert asked. She nodded.

"I do not submit to anyone let alone any of you lot."I huffed. I turned around to my textbook and continued researching countries. At this rate we were definitely going to get caught, and it wasn't a matter of if. Not even when, no. It was simply a game of either who would figure it out first, or who would catch us.

"Artie."

"What?!" I slammed the textbook close

"Open itttttttttt." He whined.

"Fine for the sake of the queen and holy shit!" I opened the ball and read the message.

This fucker.

It read;

**Hello.**

Of course. OF COURSE. Why the fuck not. I rolled my eyes at Alfred's giggles.

"Read the back." He bit his lip.

So I did.

**HELLO From the other side!**

Really?

"Is this how you amuse yourself?"

"Would I look stupid if I said yes?"

Yes. "No you would look like you."

"So..."

"Oh nevermind." I sighed and continued reading about the UK.

"Look at Mattie!" Alfred whispered into my ear. I turned to see him sitting in his chair with ribbons in his hair and lipstick on. Poor lad.

"I'm totally going to give him shit about this later." He pulled out his phone.

"Oi. Go easy on your brother."

"But this is gold Iggy! It's what brothers do."

I scoffed. "Oh, believe me, I know."

I glanced down

Matthew reached into his bag and his sleeve got caught on the bag hook, causing his sleeves to roll up his arm, but not before Al and I could get a glance at the bandaged arm.

I felt Al tense up next to me.

"Dammit Mattie." Alfred cursed under his breath.

I reached up to touch his arm, but I was too late. Alfred was already going across the room to them, the light in his eyes sputtered out like a candle in the wind. Al was probably going to be in a shitty mood all day.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

And I was right. During the whole period in Math, he made not a single joke and rarely smiled. Something was bothering him, and more than usual. I didn't think detention was going to help his mode either.

"You okay Alfie?" I smiled as soon as he shut the door closed in Mrs. Green's room. The teacher wasn't here yet so we had a few minutes to talk freely.

"I'm fine." He took a seat at one of the desks.

"No your not. If you were fine you would probably be playing on your phone or something."

"I'm fine Artie, I really am. It's just Mattie that worries me that's all." He looked down.

I strode over and sat on the desk he was at.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's a tough lad." I ruffled his hair.

"No he won't. It's all my fault. Maybe if I had done--"

"Hey." I cupped his chin. "Look at me."

Alfred slowly met my gaze and his eyes were wet with tears brewing.

"Alfred."

"What." He mumbled with my hand still cupping his chin.

"What ever happened it couldn't possibly be your fault. You're a hero right, I'm sure--"

He closed his eyes and a single tear slid out.

"Hey, hey, no, no, no, no. Shh don't cry." I held his head against my lap.

"Look, I'm here, Mattie's here, we're not going anywhere. I'm sure your mom--"

Alfred let out a ragged breath. Uh oh, looks like I hit a touchy subject.

"Shh it'll be fine. I'm right here. Look at me." I cooned.

He met my gaze, his beautiful blue eyes full of tears and sorrow. I struck my heart so deeply. I never wanted to see him sad. Ever. I may barely know him, but it didn't matter. I knew from that moment on that I would bend over backwards and fling buffalo for his happiness. I would do whatever it takes to make him smile, and whatever it takes to ensure that those tears won't return, and if they do, they will be of joy. If I couldn't solve his problem, I could distract him.

I pulled Alfred up with my index finger and leaned in for a kiss. It was gentle and sweet. Alfred melted into it, and for once, I had all the control. I jerked my finger up, signaling him to move. He slowly stood up, not breaking the kiss and wrapped his hands around my arse.

I ran my fingers through his hair and bit his lip gently, showing him who was in charge this time.He moaned softly at that and followed me totally.

"And they said I was submissive." I chuckled.

"Mhm." He whispered. By the look in his eyes he was still thinking about his brother. I was going to change that.

I grabbed his waist and kissed his neck softly before doing so again with more force and lust. I licked the area, tasting his sweet skin, until I found that sweet jumble of nerves on his neck that made him whimper. With renewed vigor I attacked that spot until he was his knees began to weaken.

"Arthur..." He rolled his head to give me more access and ran his fingers through my hair.

I got off of him and pushed three desks together to a make a sort of table.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see." I Pushed him onto the table so that he was laying on his back and placed my knees between his legs.

He looked at me with such confusion and _innocence._ Delectable innocence. I attacked the same spot on his neck and relished his cry. He was happy now, that's for sure. I heard him panting with and I looked at him. So much innocence that would be so easy to _taint._ To just soil it. It wouldn't take much. Just a few more kisses...No that would be so very selfish of me.

"Hello sorry I'm late I..."

Alfred and I froze in the naughty position we were in. In the moment I completely forgot there was going to be a teacher here.

"What are you two doing on my desks?!"

"Um I, we, teach just hold on I can explain." Alfred rushed out.

"We were just...playing. Ya that's right we were playing a game." I smiled much to Alfred's terror. He looked completely horrified.

"Playing?"

"Well you see Alfred took my pencil and I was tickling him to get it back." I smiled and nodded. I could make this work.

Of course Alfred would have a dirty mind at this though, his face went white. Mrs. Green just nodded and pulled something out of her pocket.

"Mhm, I see now. I was young once too you know. Just be safe. Use protection." She laughed and tossed it to us.

I laughed along with her meanwhile Alfred looked like he was still terrified.

"Well I guess I'll leave you to it." She waved.

"WHAT? You're not going to

"Meh as long as you come in during lunch on Monday and clean my desks, I'm fine. It'll be our little secret. Besides I'm sure the desks have seen worse."

I nodded and Alfred was silent. Green left the room and I picked up the object that she had thrown at us. It was a condom. I burst into fits of laughter while Alfred looked confused.

"What is it?" He whispered.

"It's a condom silly."

"Why would we need that?"

"So we don't make a mess on her desks."

I placed it between my teeth and growled before wiggling my eyebrows suggestively. All the blood rushed of off Alfred's face and I have a feeling I knew exactly where it went.

I laughed again. "Oh come on." I got off of him.

"Okay." He whispered.

"We should go on a date." I sat on the desk crossing my legs.

"OH! I know! My neighbor,Juan's Dad owns a Mexican Restaurant at the edge of town. We could totally go there dude, it'll be epic!"

"Okay, if you say so, but if it's on the other side of town then how are we going to get there Sherlock?"

"Well I have a car, she isn't pretty though and I still have to attach the roof but she'll get us there!"

"What?"

"Come on I'll show you!" He bolted up from his laying position and the desk and grabbed my hand. I may just have had a condom in my mouth and an interesting talk to say the least with a teacher, but none of those came nearly as close as too how much the little movement made me blush.

Alfred ran and practically dragged me to his house. And by the time we were there I was all out of breath.

"So my dad said he would get me and Mattie a car,"

"Mattie and I."

"Mattie and I a car, but the catch was that we, mainly I,"

"Me. Mainly me." I corrected again.

"Me, would have to build it," He smirked through my glare. "So I builded it."

"Built."

"Would you cut that crap out already?"

"What crap? I don't see any so there is none to cut."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" I smiled innocently. Alfred rolled his eyes and kissed me on the forehead. I felt like I was going to melt into my shoes.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes." I smiled and got into the passenger seat. The car was a rusty white colour and had no roof. It was like a sad convertible, but a camero.

"Is this safe?"

"I dunno. We'll find out." He revved the engine. It sounded like a dying horse.

"SHhhh! You'll rouse your brother!"

"Oops. Mattie is at hockey practice anyway." He giggled as the car sprang to life. "DRUFUUU!"

"sHHHHHHHHH!" I angrily whispered.

"Sorry." He smiled and rolled out of the garage.

Soon we were driving along the coast at the far edge of town, where even our phones wouldn't work. It felt nice to feel that August sea breeze whip through my hair and have the sun shine down upon me. It felt even better to have Alfred right next to me, wearing sunglasses. Twat thinks he's hot doesn't he? He's not wrong.

He turned on his radio.

_Oh! *Music* Take me to your bestfriends house, go around this roundabout oh yeah!_

__Take me to your best friend's house I loved you then I love you now oh yeaaaa._ _

__Alfred smiled and sang horribly off key along with the song._ _

__"Don't take me tongue tied, don't wave no good bye, don't," He pumped his fist in the air as he screamed the next lyric. "RIGHT!"_ _

__I Laughed with him._ _

__"Good enough to be in your band huh?"_ _

__"Um not quite."_ _

__"Meanie." He stuck out his tongue._ _

__"Oh! Take me to your best friend's house marmalade, we're making out oh yeah!"_ _

___Take me to your best friend's house I loved you then I love you nooow!_ _ _

__"Don't take me tongue tied, don't wave no goodbye! Dooooon't R-- HEY!"_ _

__He stopped singing as I took off his sunglasses and put them on myself. It was my turn to shine._ _

__"1,2,3,4, Don't leave me tongue tied, we'll stay up all night, I'm getting really high,slumber party pillow fight." I looked at him and held a pencil up to my face like it was a microphone, getting into the song. "My eyes on your eyes like Peter Pan up in the sky. My best friend's house tonight, let's bump the beats till beddy-bye."_ _

__It was his turn now as I handed him the pencil, still keeping the sunglasses on._ _

__"Don't take me tongue tied, don't wave no goodbye. Don't take me tongue tied, don't kiss me goodnight..."_ _

___"DooooooOOOOOOOoooo uh ohhhh oooooh nnnntttttttttttt"_ We sang together._ _

___"TAKE ME TO YOUR BEST FRIEND'S HOUSE, GO AROUND THIS ROUNDABOUT OHHH YEAH!_ _ _

___UNH TAKE ME TO YOUR BEST FRIEND'S HOUSE I LOVED YOU THEN AND I LOVE YOU NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!"_ _ _

__"Uhohhh,"_ _

___"DON'T LEAVE ME TONGUE TIED! DON'T WAVE NO GOOD BYE! DON'T LEAVE ME TONGUE TIED, DON'T...DON'T LEAVE ME TONGUE TIED! DON'T WAVE NO GOODBYE! DON'T LEAVE ME TONGUE TIED!"_ _ _

__"Dooonnn't"_ _

__The song ended and we were in fits of laughter. The Mexican Cantina was right shining next to us as Alfred parked. He got up and opened my door for me. The sweetheart. He helped me out and draped his jacket around my shoulders. I felt like a princess and I loved the attention._ _

__"Hey Artie," Alfred smiled._ _

__"Yes love?"_ _

__"Don't leave me tongue tied." He smiled and leant down to kiss me. I felt the corners of my mouth grow wide and the soft sweet kiss was interrupted by both of us of grinning like idiots._ _

__"Come on!" He grabbed my hand and led me inside. His jacket was still draped on my shoulders and I had no intention of taking it off, or giving it back. The sun was slowly going down and it was starting to get chilly._ _

__"Hi welcome to 'South of the Border' How may help you?" A tall mexican teenager asked from the desk. I think I've seen him at school before._ _

__"Hi Juan! Table for two please and um, my regular table." Alfred gave me a sideways smile._ _

__"Hm? Sure thing Al."Juan nodded and grabbed two menus." Follow me."_ _

__He walked down the center of the restaurant to a small platform in the back. The boothed table was overlooking the sparkling ocean shores as the sun descended. It was heavenly._ _

__"Thanks Juan." Al nodded and sat down. Juan left winking at Alfred. I sat opposite of him at the booth and looked out the window. It was breathtaking._ _

__"Look Alfie! Dolphins!" I giggled excitedly pointing at the window._ _

__"Oooh!" He pressed his nose to the glass, causing the glass to fog up. I rolled my eyes and laughed. Alfred smiled at me and we held each other's gays. I propped my head on my knuckles and Alfred did the same as we both sighed contentedly. His eyes reflected the water and seemed to move with it aswell. It was so mesmerizing._ _

__"So what would you like to drink?" Juan beamed next us, startling me as I snapped back to the present._ _

__"I'll have tea, thank you."_ _

__"Dude give me a large double chocolate shake!"_ _

__I glared harshly at him._ _

__"Please." He blushed._ _

__I smiled and nodded at him as Juan left to get the drinks._ _

__"So tell me, how did you find this place?"_ _

__"Well Juan is my neighbor and we were actually really good friends as kids. He would always hop over my fence and play with Mattie and I."_ _

__I smiled. He remembered my grammar lessons, aw._ _

__"Well the fence was about a foot high, it was really only there to show the boundaries. Anyway a few years ago my dad's friend Donald who used to come over a lot got tired of seeing Juan in our backyard and urged my dad to build a bigger fence. More of a wall if you ask me. I never liked Donald. My dad didn't either.."_ _

__"Oh. You're still friends right?"_ _

__"Yeah I guess, just not as close. So what about you? Any childhood memories?"_ _

__"Ah, just my brothers."_ _

__"Well tell me about them."_ _

__"Hm. Where do I start?"_ _

__"Your drinks." Juan came back holding a tray. Our drinks were on there with a plate of chips and salsa. "Ready to order?"_ _

__"Not yet." Alfred smiled._ _

__Juan smirked. "Well I'll be back later." He leant down and whispered something into Alfred's ear. Al turned bright red and Juan walked away laughing._ _

__"What was that about."_ _

__"Oh nothing. So about your brothers?"_ _

__"Mm yes." I took a sip of my tea. "Well for starters I have five of them."_ _

__"Really?"_ _

__"Mhm, and they all are awful. Well Gavin is alright."_ _

__"Go on." Al munched on his chips._ _

__"The oldest of the Kirkland bunch is Allistair. He is five years older than me. He is rude, mean, smokes a lot and is a big bully. But he is the strongest physically of us and protects us at all costs. He also is scared of the colour purple for some reason._ _

__After him is Gavin. Gavin is four years older than me and he is the brother I'm the closet too. He loves dragons and is always playing video games. He 's really calm and meek. He balances out Allistair._ _

__Then there are the twins Connor and Seamus. They are two years older than me. Seamus is more well mannered, however he is much louder and stronger. Connor is sneaky and likes to get people riled up with his words. He is also very very gay bisexual and I once caught him doing some very nasty things with the neighbor._ _

__Seamus has a girlfriend we all know he is going to propose to soon and he also seems to have a whale fetish. I'm not sure if he likes Marian because she looks like a whale or likes whales because they remind him of her, but either way he seems to be madly in love. It's kind of sweet. Peter is my last brother."_ _

__"Hey I met Peter!" Alfred beamed and laughed._ _

__"Yes he is a handful alright. Peter is five years younger than I am, and is a lonely boy. I worry about him sometimes. He is also quite adventurous which can tire my poor mother out."_ _

__"Well with six boys, I'm sure that would tire anybody out."_ _

__"Yes. So about the food." I finally looked at my menu. There were so many choices, and the food smelled divine._ _

__"The chicken fajitas sound nice."_ _

__'I'm going to get a burger!"_ _

__"Really?"_ _

__"What?"_ _

__"Get something Mexican, I mean you can get Hamburgers at McDonald's. Can you get Carnitas at McDonald's?"_ _

__"No...I'll get a sopapilla then."_ _

__"I heard they are really good."_ _

__"They are."_ _

__"Ready to order?"_ _

__"Yes, I would like Chicken fajitas."_ _

__"I would like Sopapillas then, please."_ _

__"No problemo." Juan scurried off again._ _

__"So how was your day?" I mused. I was there for half of it but it was always a good conversation starter._ _

__"Well I broke the school's PE record again. I should stop doing that."_ _

__"Really you must. I'm afraid that at this point your ego will become bigger than Mrs. Clay's ass."_ _

__"Ouch Artie, you wound us both."_ _

__"FOOD IS HERE BRO!"_ _

__"Alright!"_ _

__"How the hell did you get that out so fast?" I asked._ _

__"Oh, I heard you two talking before you ordered and I told the chef what to make while you two were talking about McDonald's. It's not everyday Alfred has a special friend. I assume Arthur isn't a friend at all."_ _

__"Uh..." I paused. Was our little game over that quick?_ _

__"Say anything to anyone about this and you won't be screaming because of hotsauce. I know where you live, Garcia."_ _

__"I won't essay! We're homies! Besides you need someone to wrangle you in. Just go easy on 'em eh Arthur?"_ _

__"Um, okay?" I responded._ _

__"Enjoy your meal amigos!"_ _

__I Tasted the fajitas and they were amazing. The meat was so juicy and the bell peppers were seasoned to the finest._ _

__"Ohmygod." Alfred inhaled._ _

__"What?"_ _

__"Heaven has graced my tongue."_ _

__I laughed at his face._ _

__"Artie this is so gooood. It taste even better than you." He smiled before realizing what he had said._ _

__I blushed as his eyes widened._ _

__"I um, forget I ever said that!" He put his hands up to his face._ _

__I chuckled. "Eat your Sopapilla Jones."_ _

__"Here, try some!"_ _

__"You put your mouth on it."_ _

__"Dude, do we have to go through this again? Just try it."_ _

__I sighed and took a bite. OH MY GOODNESS. Alfred was SO right this was splendid._ _

__"You aren't getting this back."_ _

__"Hey that's not fair, you did this at McDonald's too."_ _

__"Well you shouldn't make me eat your food."_ _

__"Why don't we share. Sharing is caring."_ _

__He had a point. "Fine." I handed him half of the sopapilla and fajitas as well._ _

__"Oh these are good too."_ _

__"I know right." We dug in._ _

__Somehow we also ended up fighting over the milkshake as well. We settled that by putting two straws in there instead of one. I saw the challenge in Alfred's eyes. He wanted the shake all to himself. So I did what any other self respecting gentleman would do; I sucked harder and got more shake in my straw then he did. Soon we had begun a staring contest over the shake. Sadly, it was only 24 ounces and it went pretty quickly._ _

__"Wow." I breathed as I looked out the window. The sun was barely visible and the waters were a brilliant gold._ _

__"Want to go play on the beach?"_ _

__"I don't know...I can't swim, as I'm sure you remember."_ _

__"Well I saved you then, I'll save you now. Come on Iggy!" He stood._ _

__"But what if..."_ _

__"Do you trust me?" He reached out his hand._ _

__"I..."_ _

__"Do you trust me?"_ _

__"Yes." I closed my eyes. "But if I die, I'll be coming to haunt you."_ _

__"Don't joke about haunting. I'm terrified of ghosts." I wasn't sure if he was serious or not, but I took his hand anyway._ _

__"JUAN! Put the food on my tab! Thanks bro!"_ _

__"No, I'll pay."_ _

__"Chill, I'm the one taking you out."_ _

__"At least let me cover my portion."_ _

__"Artie." He said lifting my chin. "I got this. Now let's go before the sun goes down!" He dragged me outside towards the beach, pulling of his jacket from my shoulders._ _

__"I'm coming!--- AHHH! PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed as he lifted me above the ground and headed towards the water. He was about a foot in when he finally set me down. He then twirled me in his arms._ _

__"I can show you the world, shining shimmering splendid. Tell me Art-ie now when did you last let your heart decide?" He sang and spun me in the water. Our calves were in the open sea, one of the things I loved with all my heart, yet could fear the most._ _

__"You fool." I giggled as he continued to dance._ _

__"I can open your eyes." Twirl. "Take you wonder by wonder...Over." He brought me to his chest. "Sideways," Waltzed me. "And under," Dip. "On a magic date night ride?" He spun me, still in the dipping position._ _

__"Woo! Who knew you could dance?" I smiled from below._ _

__"Well I did of course."_ _

__"Mhm."_ _

__"A whole new world! A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no. Or where to go, or say we're only dreaming."_ _

__"A whole new world!" I leaned in and wrapped my arms around his neck. "A dazzling place I never knew! But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you!"_ _

__"Now I'm in a whole new world with youu." He spun me again, my legs in the air, and my hands still on his neck._ _

__"Unbelievable sights." I gestured towards the ocean where birds were flying above then hugged my chest. "Indescribable feeling."_ _

__"Soaring," He dipped me again. "Tumbling." another twirl. "Freewheeling through an endless diamond sky!" He dropped me in the water._ _

__"AGH!" I screamed the cold seeping into my clothes._ _

__"A whole new world! Don't you dare close your eyes!" He knelt in the water and kissed me._ _

__"A hundred thousand things to see." I mumbled through our lips._ _

__"Hold your breath it gets better." He smirked and pulled me to the sand. We continued to kiss passionately through our soaked clothing. I wanted to kiss him so badly but i couldn't stop giggling._ _

__"Idiot." I smiled and giggled some more, my back pressed against the sand as the sun sparkled behind me turning everything a vibrant gold._ _

__"Boop. " He tapped my nose. "You're it."_ _

__"No you're it!" I touched his arm._ _

__"You are!" He kissed me on the forehead. He then stuck out his tongue and bolted up._ _

__"No you!" I grabbed his hand and kissed it._ _

__"Nu uh, you are!" He kissed my neck lightly._ _

__I took off his glasses and kisses him under the eye. "No you."_ _

__"Come here Iggy, I can't see you." He whispered and put his hands on my waist, pulling me close to him._ _

__"Can you see me now?" I whispered, glasses still in my hand._ _

__"Mmn no, come closer."_ _

__I leaned in more. "How about now, poppet?"_ _

__"Still can't see you." Our noses touched._ _

__"Mmn your it." He kissed me sweetly, and we stayed there embraced for what seems like hours as I felt his glasses slowly slide out of my hands._ _

__I jumped when I heard a ukealua next to me. Juan was decked in a hawaiian outfit sitting on a rock playing Pixar's Lava._ _

__"JUAN!" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Alfred barked._ _

__"Adding to the moment amigo."_ _

__"You ruined it!"_ _

__"Did I essay? Just dance with your chica amor."_ _

__Al huffed and looked back at me. He smiled and we pressed our foreheads together. He slowly rocked me, trying to salvage the moment._ _

__"I have a dream, I hope will come true, that you're here with me, and I'm here with you. I wish that the earth, sea and sky up above, will send me someone to lava!"_ _

__"DUDE! Juan just leave."_ _

__"Okay okay, fine. But I want a full report when you get home. See ya later neighbor."_ _

__Alfred sighed as I laughed. "Some neighbor huh?"_ _

__He rolled his eyes._ _

__I kissed his cheek. "I'm cold Alfie." I shivered as the sun went down, drowning us in darkness._ _

__"Should we go home?"_ _

__"I don't really want too." I whispered._ _

__'Well it's only Eight. I have an Idea. We can go to the top of the hill. It overlooks the city."_ _

__"Okay." We walked up to Alfred's car. He pulled out blankets and pillows._ _

__"Alfred why do you just happen to have all of this?"_ _

__"Well sometimes I stay up to work on the car and I just sleep in the garage. I have an air mattress, Extra clothes, blankets, pillows, ready to go popcorn and gummy bears. Normally when I sleep in there I stay up watching movies."_ _

__"You are quite the boy scott, aren't you?"_ _

__"Always be prepared."_ _

__"Hm, well I'm cold, got anything my size?"_ _

__"That is one thing I don't posses. But I do have a Captain America hoodie. It's big, but warm."_ _

__"Extra underwear?"_ _

__Alfred froze. "Well you see, I like living comfortable. So when it's just me and a hot night in the garage, I don't need any."_ _

__"Oh, taboo. Shame on you. What am I to wear, boy scout?"_ _

__"Well you can throw on an oversized hoodie and keep your pants on. That's what I'm doing."_ _

__He dug through the trunk excitedly before his smile faltered when he touched a piece of yellow fabric. It was the arms sleeve to a sweater._ _

__"What's wrong?"_ _

__"This was my mom's."_ _

__"Was?" Things started clicking in my head at rapid fire. It all made sense now. I hugged him from behind. "It's okay. Want to talk about it?"_ _

__Alfred paused. "I don't even know where to begin."_ _

__"I bet. How about we set up that air mattress and we can talk after we have everything set up?"_ _

__"Okay." He whispered_ _

__We set to work on the mattress, covering it with blankets and pillows. I changed into the hoodie. It was very fluffy. And warm. I laid down and snuggled in the warmth._ _

__"My mom passed away when I was five." Alfred said in a low voice as he laid down with me. "There was fire on that bridge."_ _

__"I remember that. It was on the news. Go on."_ _

__'She died in my brothers arms. I did nothing I just stood there watching. She died and I didn't even say goodbye. She always told me I was her hero. But I'm nobody's hero, I'm not a hero. I just stood there when they took my brother away, and everyday I Live with that guilt. It was my fault. It was all my fault. If I hadn't distracted her, if I had gotten out quicker, if I shouted for help, if did anything at all!" He sobbed in my shoulder. "Now the only thing I have left of her is a stupid sweater and a broken brother!"_ _

__Tears were streaming down his normally happy face. They say the people that smile the most are the most broken. I held him close to me._ _

__"Shh Alfred. You're my hero."_ _

__Alfred sobbed more and curled his fingers on my chest, balling the fabric._ _

__"I can't do anything to help my own brother. He has so many nightmares. I have them too, but I always thought It would be selfish of me to share them. He was the smaller one, he has the bigger problem. I should protect him and yet I can't. I'm hurting so much inside but I can't do anything. If Mattie sees me crying, then things might get worse. I need to be strong for us."_ _

__"Being strong doesn't mean you can't cry." I rubbed his back._ _

__"I can't ever cry. If anyone saw me they would ridicule me. They would use it against me. Everyone is waiting for 'Perfect Alfred' to fall, to trip, to become too fat or too dumb." He sneered. I was surprised he knew he was called that._ _

__"Mattie doesn't have to worry about that. Mattie is the weaker one so that means I don't matter. Everyone fawns over Mattie. Even the bullies give him more attention. Mattie was the hero that got to say goodbye. Mattie was the one everyone thinks is broken. And he is. And I love him so much but sometimes my envy is too much. Mattie doesn't have to worry about anyone watching. "_ _

__"Let it out." I soothed. So much for keeping dry clothes on._ _

__"I hate it! God I hate it so much! It isn't fair! Why did my mother have to go? Why can't my father be around more? Why can't I have a brother who can talk? I know I sound so selfish right now, but I don't care. I'm tired of being called stupid, childish, fat, arrogant, and maybe I am but I don't care anymore!" He cried. I just held him close. "I have almost no friends, and the ones I do have either find someone better or are only friends with me because it make them look good." He sniffed._ _

__"You are one of the smartest, strongest, humble people I have ever met. Yes you can be childish, but I love every second of it. It keeps me from feeling old."_ _

__He smiled sadly. "Some first date huh? Crying like a baby over a stupid sweater."_ _

__"It's perfect." I kissed him slowly. Tears still stained his face, and I reached to wipe them. We stayed like that for a few minutes before I let him go. I snuggled up close to him, cuddling him, containing the warmth. I looked up to the sky to see stars so bright they could burn through bullets. You never could see the stars from the city, the lights always were to bright. From here you could see just how beautiful they were whilst also being able to see the sparkling city below you. The constellations were glimmering, and from above I could see Orion darting across the sky._ _

__"Iggy?"_ _

__"Yes?"_ _

__"Wanna watch a movie?"_ _

__"Sure." I smiled as he pulled out his phone._ _

__"What should we watch?"_ _

__"I'm feeling like Aladdin."_ _

__Al smiled. "Me too."_ _

__"Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place, where the caravan camels roam."_ _

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! The songs mentioned here in order were 'Tongue Tied' by Grouplove, Disney's 'A whole new world' from Aladdin, though you probably knew that. The last one is Pixar's 'Lava' from the film short Lava. I hope you have a wonderful day, and I can't wait to get the next chapter out!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is a story that coincides with a friend of mine. just_a_hetalian on Wattpad, so if you liked this story be sure to check hers out! Also, BTW the next chapter will be from Arthur's POV (And should be up in a week) as will every other. The narrative is going to alternate between Alfred and Arthur.
> 
> For those who don't know,
> 
> Lovino is Romano, Who is South Italy, Ludwig is Germany, Coach Vargas is Rome, Ivan is Russia.
> 
> Have a nice day/night!


End file.
